Herederos
by thejoker3000
Summary: Un pequeño descubrimiento del Imagine Breaker podria traer mas desgracias a la vida de Kamijou Touma o ¿tal vez no tantas? No soy bueno para los resumenes pero si están interesados en leer mi historia son libres de hacerlo.(UA)
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada me presento, soy thejoker3000 y este es mi primer fic, este fic lo tenía planeado publicar antes pero por ciertos motivos no pude.**

 **Así que antes de que sin más interrupciones aquí esta el primer capítulo del fic.**

 **El universo de TAMNI y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño, yo solo escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Capítulo 1**

En Inglaterra nos encontramos en una catedral en donde podemos ver a la arzobispo de los Anglicanos Ingleses Laura Stuart, quien se encontraba mirando a una pantalla en la cual se podía ver a cierto personaje interesante.

—¿Así que el Imagine Breaker esta en peligro por su propio poder?— Pregunto mientras que al otro lado de la pantalla Aleister Crowley sonreía de una forma que era indescifrable.

—Bueno eso seria una forma de decirlo, pero no exactamente— En la pantalla de Aleister aparecieron muchos datos y estadísticas que parecían en resultado de algunos análisis —Veras el chico es como una especie de contenedor de alguna extraña energía que es capas de absorber cualquier fenómeno sobrenatural con el que entre en contacto su mano derecha— Ahora en la pantalla se muestra una serie de imágenes en donde podemos ver a Kamiyou Touma usando el Imagine Breaker en algunas de sus varias peleas en Ciudad Academia.

—¿Y a que es lo que quieres llegar es a que esa energía extraña esta llegando a su limite y si no hacemos algo podría ser peligroso para todos?— Mas que pregunta parecía una afirmación a lo que Aleister simplemente negó.

—No, esa extraña energía no tiene límites en cuanto a su crecimiento— Dijo mientras en la pantalla se mostraban una prueba que le hicieron a Kamiyou Touma en Ciudad Academia —Sin embargo no puede decir no mismo que su contenedor, pues esta energía que posee no sólo se almacena en su cuerpo sino que también en también se encuentra en su ADN y como resultado en cuanto na energía llegue a cierto punto su cuerpo no lo resistirá y toda aquella energía que se a estado acumulando se liberara y empezará a absorber todo a su paso— A pesar de sus palabras Aleister no parecía alterado ni preocupado, es más si uno se fijaba bien en su rostro podría ver una sonrisa divertida en él.

—Creo que ya se en verdad a lo que te refieres, sabes el modo en el que eso pude ser evitado y para eso necesitas la ayuda de Necessarius— Ahora era el turno de Laura de sonreír de forma divertida —¿O acaso me equivoco?—

—Así es, como dije antes esa extraña energía se encuentra también en su ADN — Dijo eso y aparecieron en su pantalla imágenes de algunas chicas que conocían a cierto chico desafortunado —Si esa energía se queda en su ADN solo tenemos que darle más ADN para contener esa energía… y hacer un pequeño experimento que tengo en mente—.

—Eso suena muy interesante— Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en su asiento — Bien Aleister, te escucho—.

 ** _Tres días después…_**

Podemos ver a una maga de nombre Itsuwa que se encontraba alistando su equipaje para lo que seria un viaje, si alguien pudiera ver si rostro podría decir que parece estar feliz, pero si pudieran leer sus pensamientos seria otra cosa, pues si bien se encontraba feliz de ver a cierto chico desafortunado conociéndolo lo mas probable es que este rodeado de muchas chicas como ya es costumbre para él.

Un poco alejada de ella en la misma casa se encontraban otros miembros de los Amakusa monitoreando los movimientos de Itsuwa pues desde que llego hace dos semanas de su estancia de una semana en Ciudad Academia su comportamiento para muchos de ellos su volvió completamente extraño.

 ** _Hace dos semanas…_**

Al regresar de Ciudad Academia lo primero que hicieron fue rodearla de preguntas acerca de lo que paso en esa semana y lo que pasó con cierto chico que vivía en esa ciudad, la reacción de Itsuwa los descolocó un poco pues ella simplemente se desmayó antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando despertó nuevamente intentaron preguntarle alguna cosa de lo que hizo en esa semana en su estancia en esa ciudad, mas específicamente de lo que hizo con cierto chico con peinado de erizo.

El primero en preguntar fue Tatemiya, aunque no fue la mejor opción pues lo que preguntó fue que si había utilizado el traje de hada que se había llevado consigo a Ciudad Academia, a lo que Itsuwa le respondió mandándolo a volar literalmente de un puñetazo.

Durante los siguientes días intentaron preguntarle otra vez pero siempre obtenían los mismos resultados, ella simplemente se negaba a responder a alguna pregunta o se alejaba sin decir nada, en el caso de Tatemiya simplemente o lo mandaba a volar o lo noqueaba de un golpe, así que mejor dejaron el tema de lado mas que nada por la salud de Tatemiya.

Volviendo al presente el grupo de los Amakusa se encontraba observando con intriga y algo de miedo como Itsuwa guardaba varios objetos punzocortantes en su maleta, así como algunas ballestas y arcos en ella, parecía que estaba alistándose para una guerra (N/A: Aunque no esta tan lejos de la verdad), otra cosa que les llamo la atención fue como cabían todas esas cosa en esa simple maleta y para que las iba a utilizar, nadie pregunto y nadie quería saber por miedo a la respuesta.

Después de un corto tiempo finalmente alguien se animaba a decir algo —Esto es algo raro ¿no creen?— Dijo Tatemiya a nadie en especifico del grupo.

—¿A que se refiere Tatemiya-san?— Dijo un chico cualquiera del grupo —Si lo dice por Itsuwa creo que tiene razón— Dicho esto todas las miradas se posaron en el chico —¿Qué?... digo, no es normal que ella actúe tan agresiva y aparte de las nauseas que tuvo regresando del viaje, sin mencionar el extraño desayuno de esta mañana— Ahora trataba de no vomitar al recordar esa cosa extraña en la mañana a lo que Itsuwa llamó desayuno.

—Aunque comparto tu opinión no es eso a lo que me refería, sino al hecho de que Itsuwa regrese tan pronto a Ciudad Academia cuando llegó apenas hace dos semanas y que ahora quieran que se quede por un tiempo indefinido— Dijo esto en y de puso a reflexionar acerca de la situación, pues había una pequeña particularidad en el grupo que iría a la ciudad y es que di bien a excepción de algunos magos, no eran un grupo muy poderoso o numeroso, pero lo que todos ellos compartían era el hecho de que conocían a Kamiyou Touma — _En que problemas estarás método Kamiyou Touma_ — Pensó y en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa divertida.

No se dio cuenta de que en el momento en que termino de hablar se quedo solo, debió haber prestado atención a ese detalle pues detrás de el estaba Itsuwa con un aura escalofriante —Tatemiya no estará pensando en algo pervertido ¿verdad?— La voz de Itsuwa lo saco de sus pensamientos, al momento de darse la vuelta lo que vio lo hizo paralizarse de miedo, era Itsuwa con un aura obscura y con una sonrisa aparentemente "dulce".

—P-por su-supuest-to q-q-que n-no Itsuwa— Apenas podía hablar del miedo que le generaba ver a Itsuwa de esa manera.

—Bueno, esa sonrisa tuya dice otra cosa— Decía eso con una voz tranquila y espeluznantemente dulce, sin dejar de emanar esa tenebrosa aura y una sed de sangre podía sentirse en el aire —Por lo que yo creo que mereces un castigo T-A-T-E-M-I-Y-A— Cada letra de su nombre era un paso mas cerca de el sin mencionar que era pronunciada de forma dulce y aterradora.

—E-es-espera II-itsuwa… podemos h-hablar de eso, no hay n-necesidad de ponernos violentos— Tatemiya jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como hasta ahora.

—No lo creo— Y después de eso solo se escucho un grito desgarrador.

En Ciudad Academia, más específicamente en los dormitorios de Tokiwadai nos encontramos con cierta nivel 5 que se encontraba caminando hacia su habitación mientras sostenía en sus manos un teléfono celular con el numero de cierto héroe desafortunado, no sabía si debía llamarlo o no, estaba en un debate interno para saber la respuesta, hasta que finalmente se decidió en mandarle un mensaje en donde decía que se reunieron al día siguiente en un restaurante llamado Joseph's al salir de clases, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que alguien se cruzo en su camino y el resultado fue que ambas chocaron y cayeron de un sentón al piso.

—Deberías fijarte por donde caminas en vez de estar mandando mensajes Shokuhou— Dijo con voz irritada Misaka Mikoto mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Lo mismo debería decirte Misaka-san— Respondió Shokuhou Misaki a la electromaster nivel 5 —Por cierto ¿con quién hablabas Misaka-san? Acaso seria tu novio— Dijo mas que nada para molestar a su rival.

—¡E-eso no es de tu incumbencia!— le reclamó molesta y volteo el rostro para que ella no notara su rostro sonrojado —Además no eres quien para decirme eso, estoy segura de que tu no tienes novio— Ahora el a intentaba molestarla mientras decía eso con una sonrisa desafiante.

—En eso te equivocas Misaka-san yo si tengo un novio— Y dicho eso su rostro paso a ser uno triste y melancólico —Solo que tuvimos una discusión a finales de junio y desde ese día no nos hemos hablado y la ultima vez que nos vimos parecía que seguía enojado conmigo—.

—Perdón, no era mi intención hacerte recordar algo como eso— Ahora Misaka se sentía un poco mal por ella, pues si bien no sabía como se sentía estar peleada con tu pareja, si sabia lo que significaba sentir algo muy especial por alguien y no podía imaginar lo que se sentiría estar peleada con esa persona —Bien, creo que me voy— Dijo sin mas para empezar a retirarse del lugar.

—No te preocupes Misaka-san— Le respondió para también empezar a irse a su habitación —Además estoy segura de que resolveremos este problema muy pronto— Dijo para si misma una vez que Misaka se encontraba lejos.

Kamiyou Touma se encontraba caminando hacia su dormitorio después de un largo día en la escuela, y después de salir de las clases extra estaba dispuesto a ir a una tienda de conveniencia para comprar comida para el sólo porque tanto Index como Othinus se encontraban en Inglaterra.

Las razones eran muy sencillas pues después de declararle la guerra al mundo Necessarius no confiaba en el para ser su guardián, pero llegaron a un acuerdo en donde si Othinus decía todo lo que sabía acerca de GREMLIN podría volver a ser el protector de Index y ella estaría en libertad siempre y cuando estuviera bajo en cuidado de Kamiyou Touma.

Estaba apunto de llegar cuando se detuvo justo unas calles antes de llegar a la tienda, juró haber escuchado un grito de Tatemiya pero el estaba en Inglaterra así que era imposible ¿verdad?, siguió su camino y al pasar por un callejón obscuro su teléfono celular sonó, había recibido un mensaje en donde alguien lo invitaba a ir a un restaurante llamado Joseph's mañana al salir de clases, justo cuando estaba por revisar el contacto un ruido en el callejón llamó su atención, así que se apresuró a adentrarse con un solo pensamiento en mente.

 _Fuko da._

Si, sabía que se metería en problemas, pero que mas daba, el era ese tipo de persona.

En ese mismo instante en el callejón al que Kamiyou se dirigía se estaba librando una batalla entre el líder de un grupo de spers que habían tratado de asaltar un banco y una miembro de Judgement, la oficial de Judgement se veía bastante cansada y lastimada pues había peleado con los demás miembros de la pandilla y aunque a algunos fue fácil reducirlos eran demasiados para una sola persona y el que parecía ser el líder era un sper nivel 4 mientras que ella solo era una nivel 3 y su habilidad no era ofensiva.

—Te ves muy cansada luego de pelear contra mis colegas, por que no mejor te rindes— Habló con una sonrisa burlona el sujeto que parecía un hombre no mayor de 18 o 19 años, tenia el cabello gris y un ojo rojo, pues el otro permanecía cubierto por un parche y en el se podía notar una enorme cicatriz atravesándolo.

—Porque… no mejor… te… callas— Respondió un poco entrecortada la oficial de Judgement al tipo quien sólo amplio mas su sonrisa.

—Vaya, veo que eres ruda— Ahora puso una mirada lujuriosa que asusto a la oficial —Supongo que antes de matarte podré divertirme un poco contigo— Dijo para que en su mano creara una pequeña esfera de fuego que arrojó a la oficial quien no pudo moverse por el cansancio y término recibiéndola de lleno, quemando su camisa completa dejándola solo con su sujetador.

—¿Qué crees que haces?— La oficial estaba muy molesta por la acción del criminal.

—Como dije antes, planeo divertirme contigo antes de matarte— De repente de movió a una gran velocidad le propinó un golpe a la oficial que por el impacto se estrello contra el muro del callejón —Si eso es todo lo que tienes supongo que terminaré con esto rápido— Ahora apareció una bola de fuego más grande que na anterior que si bien no la mataría quemaría el resto de su ropa y posiblemente pierda el conocimiento quedando a merced del criminal.

No pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima pensando en no que pasaría después de eso, quería que un héroe apareciera y la salvara, como en esos cuentos de hada, pero sabía que eso no pasaría, así que cerro los ojos esperando su final.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta parecía que sus súplicas fueron escuchadas pues el héroe mas desafortunadamente afortunado del mundo entró en escena, así es, Kamiyou Touma había llegado en escena justo a tiempo para ponerse enfrente de la oficial de Judgement y detener el ataque de sper y salvar a la oficial, quien lo ultimo que vio fue la espalda de Kamiyou antes de desmayarse, inconscientemente sonrió pues no sabía como pero sabía que su salvador había llegado, un poco tarde, pero había llegado.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, tarde más en subirla de lo que esperaba pues cuando estaba por publicarlo accidentalmente lo borre y tuve que reescribirlo, pero puedo decir que estoy contento con el resultado que obtuve, pues esta mejor escrito que el anterior y pude escribir mas ideas que tenia en mente.**

 **Intentaré subir la continuación lo mas rápido posible pues estoy un poco ocupado con la escuela y todo eso, espero que les haya gustado a ustedes leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, si tienen sugerencias acerca del fic no duden en decirla, cualquier consejo para mejorar, critica constructiva o cualquier otra cosa déjenla en sus reviws.**

 **El titulo no se si dejarlo o no, pues es lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden decírmela por MP.**

 **No les quito mas su tiempo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **SAYONARA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza pero surgieron unos problemas y además tenia tareas del bachillerato y, bueno lo aclarare al final de capítulo.**

 **Quería aprovechar para aclarar de una vez que la historia si será harem, en un principio no lo tenia planeado pero después de escribirla nuevamente pensé que quedaría mejor así.**

 **También decirles que sabia que Misaki si sabia de la perdida de memoria de Touma, incluso en el primer capitulo que escribí así lo puse, pero después de que lo borrara accidentalmente y lo reescribiera algo me dijo que quedaría mejor así.**

 **Se que tengo faltas de ortografía y que a veces faltan letras, pero es que la mayoría del fic lo escribo desde mi celular ya que no tengo mucho tiempo libre.**

 **Antes de empezar el capítulo quería agradecer de manera rápida a los que le dieron una oportunidad al fic que aunque se que no es el mejor me da felicidad saber que les gusto la historia y disculparme de antemano por las faltas de ortografía, pero esperó entiendan que por el poco tiempo que tengo y la poca inspiración que me llega escribo de manera rápida y lo mejor posible que puedo, así que los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **El universo de TAMNI y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño, yo solo escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Capitulo 2**

En aquel callejón el sonido de cristales rompiéndose fue lo único que sonó en esos momentos.

Aquel esper peli-gris tenía su único ojo descubierto abierto con sorpresa, después de todo aquel chico detuvo una gran bola de fuego con una mano y la hizo desaparecer como si nada.

—¿¡Pero que mierda hiciste!?— Pregunto sorprendido el esper mientras miraba a Touma fijamente —¿Qué clase de habilidad tienes para hacer eso?, ¿Y que nivel eres?— Pregunto molesto mientras creaba un poco de fuego en sus puños dispuesto a lanzarse contra el.

—¿Yo?... Soy un nivel 0— Dijo mirando fijamente a su oponente quien parecía molestarse por dicha afirmación.

—Esperas que me trague ese cuento de que eres un nivel 0— Decía enfadado, ahora su mirada era de enojo, pensó que se estaba burlando de el —Un nivel 0 no podría detener uno de mis ataques y salir ileso— Y sin mas se lanzo a atacarlo con sus puños rodeados en llamas.

Pero justo antes de acertar el golpe Touma se movió al lado y le conecto un derechazo en el rostro que lo lanzo contra el contenedor de basura que estaba en el callejón y el fuego de sus puños desapareció.

— _Tengo que terminar esto rápido, la chica sigue inconsciente y estaré en problemas si me llega a golpear con esos puños—_ Pensó Touma cuando vio que el tipo se levantaba y volvía a cargar contra el con sus puños envueltos en fuego.

Solamente se dedicaba a esquivar dando pasos hacia atrás, sin saber que estaba a punto de llegar al final del callejón, no se dio cuenta hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, el sujeto sonrió, pues parecía que lo tenía, pero esta vez Touma acertó un gancho ascendente en la barbilla.

En cuanto lo golpeo sintió como sus dientes se apretaban y su quijada se tensaba, incluso pensó que sus dientes de romperían por la presión que ejercían, ese simple golpe fue mas que suficiente para que sus pies se separaran del suelo y cayera de espaldas.

Ahora si estaba furioso, se levantó mientras Touma podía sentir como la temperatura en el callejón aumentaba, parecía que el tipo estaba concentrando mucho fuego en su brazo izquierdo, mismo que llevaba hacia su espalda metiéndolo en su chaleco.

—Sabes en este tiempo me di cuenta que es gracias a tu brazo derecho que has podido golpearme— Explicaba mientras el calor seguía en ese callejón oscuro y sus ojos desbordaban furia —Así que para resumir… ¡Si corto tu brazo podre matarte sin ningún problema!— Dijo mientras se acerco muy rápido hacia Touma quien gracias a su precognición supo que lo golpearía con un objeto que sacó de la espalda de su chaleco y por el fuego que estaba reuniendo supuso que estaría rodeado de fuego, así que interpuso su antebrazo derecho para protegerse, para su mala suerte se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que el objetos que saco de su espalda fue una katana pequeña con una hoja de unos 45 cm.

Dentro del callejón se podía observar como un sujeto peli-gris sostenía una especie de katana pequeña manchada de sangre, frente a el se encontraba un chico unos años menor que el que miraba sorprendido como la mitad de su brazo derecho se desprendía de el, estaba sangrando mucho, pero ni le dio importancia, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para recargarse en el muro que daba al final del callejón y se deslizó para quedar sentado mientras seguía sangrando.

—No te preocupes dentro de pronto te mataré y no sufrirás más— Decía de manera arrogante, confiado de que deshaciéndose de su mano derecha la victoria seria suya…

No sabia lo equivocado que estaba.

Antes de acercarse al chico y atravesarlo con esa katana se detuvo en seco cuando sintió una extraña sensación en el aire, sentía que por dentro aplastaban sus órganos con una rara presión, por alguna razón no podía moverse por más que quisiera y por primera vez en muchos años sintió miedo.

No sabia la razón por la cual estaba asustado, pero algo en el le decía que pelear con ese chico y cortarle el brazo fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido.

Entonces lo vio, en el lugar donde antes estaba el brazo del chico se empezaba a juntar una gran energía y la sangre que seguía saliendo de su brazo parecía empezar a darle un color carmesí, veía como lo que parecían ser escamas se coloreaban de aquel líquido rojo y tomaba una forma parecida a un dragón.

Miro aterrado como la criatura lo miraba con unos ojos fríos pero a la vez llenos de ira, vio como la criatura abría sus fauces y mostraba unos colmillos tan afilados como dagas para dar un potente rugido que lo hizo estremecerse, entonces la criatura se lanzo contra el, fue entonces que su cuerpo finalmente pudo reaccionar para moverse y moverse para evitar ser engullidor por aquel ente.

Desafortunadamente reacciono tarde y cuando se dio cuenta su brazo izquierdo fue arrancado por la criatura, la sangre no paraba de salir y por mas que trato de cerrar la herida con sus poderes no pudo crear fuego, era como si una fuerza extraña se lo impidiese.

Pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado y siguió corriendo para salir del callejón, el camino hacia la salida era de unos metros pero sintió que fueron kilómetros los que recorrió, justo antes de salir pudo ver a su lado derecho a la criatura y pudo ver como esta lo mordía en el costado derecho, pero ignoró el dolor y siguió corriendo.

Cuando finalmente pudo salir no se detuvo y siguió corriendo, por suerte las calles estaban vacías, posiblemente por que ya había pasado el toque de queda de los estudiantes y estos tuvieron que regresar a sus habitaciones.

Mientras corría para alejarse dejaba un rastro rojo de sangre, después de caminar por unos 10 minutos, aunque algo débil, se alejo lo suficiente y finalmente pudo usar sus poderes, con el fuego pudo cerrar sus heridas y estas finalmente dejaron de sangrar.

Se sentía débil, sus pupilas le pesaban y sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado, pero en su mente solo se repetía la escena de ese chico con cabello de erizo golpeándolo y la parte donde esa criatura con forma de dragón le arrancaba su brazo izquierdo.

— _¡Maldito bastardo, algún día te encontrare y juro que cuando lo haga te matare de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa que pueda!—_ Era lo que pensaba el sujeto con el parche en el ojo derecho, en ellos se podía notar el rencor, la ira, el sentimiento de venganza y sobre todos ellos el que mas predominaba era el odio.

Con esos pensamientos cedió ante el cansancio y la debilidad que le produjo la gran perdida de sangre y finalmente cayo inconsciente dentro de un edificio abandonado, sin darse cuenta que no era el único en ese lugar.

—Vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí?— Decía un sujeto encapuchado, su voz se escuchaba un poco distorsionada pero aun así se podía notar que era un hombre y de la capucha salían unos cabellos castaños —Puedo sentir un gran odio dentro de ti, creó que tu me puedes servir para mis planes, pero veamos si primero sobrevives a mis "experimentos"— Decía para acercarse al inconsciente esper y que ambos desaparecieran en un destello.

Muestras esto sucedía, dentro del callejón se podía ver como una figura comenzaba a moverse.

La chica que estuvo inconsciente durante toda la pelea se comenzaba a despertar, al recuperar la consciencia lo primero que sintió fue una abrumadora presencia, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con una figura parecida a la de un dragón tan rojo como la sangre, se fijo en sus ojos fríos y en sus fauces que mostraban unos colmillos afilados de los cuales escurría sangre.

La criatura la miro e inmediatamente la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo, jamás había sentido tanto miedo como hasta ahora, pero aun así su curiosidad fue tan grande que miro cuidadosamente hacia lo que seria el cuello de la criatura y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que aquella criatura salía del brazo de un chico, no pudo ver mucho por la oscuridad del callejón pero pudo apreciar pequeños detalles, como su cabello negro y que parecido ser de su misma edad.

Por intentar mirar mejor al chico se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que la criatura se lanzó contra ella abriendo sus enormes fauces y parecía que quería terminar con ella, sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos nuevamente esperando su fin, parecía que este día ella estaba destinada a morir.

Al no sentir nada abrió los ojos lentamente solo para sorprenderse mas al ver como la criatura se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, pudo apreciar mejor a la criatura desde esa distancia y pudo ver como sus escamas parecían estar pintadas con la sangre, y viendo mas atrás de la criatura observo como el chico que anteriormente estaba inconsciente en el suelo ahora estaba de pie con su mirada ensombrecida por sus cabellos azabaches.

—Detente— Dijo en un susurro débil pero aun así na chica lo pudo oír y se dio cuenta que el chico estaba hablándole a la criatura, increíblemente la criatura parecía obedecerlo y de la nada desapareció dando un potente rugido que penetró en los tímpanos de la chica.

Una vez desapareció el chico cayo nuevamente inconsciente al suelo, la chica no se dio cuenta de que el anterior brazo del chico que estaba a su lado desapareció como si de polvo que se lleva el viento se tratase y en el lugar e la criatura apareció un nuevo brazo, estaba más preocupada por la condición del chico.

Se levantó como pudo y se acercó lentamente al inconsciente chico e intento levantarlo para sacarlo del callejón mientras llamaba una ambulancia —Supongo que te debo las gracias— Dijo la chica mientras como podía sacaba al chico del callejón y sacaba su teléfono, mientras lo sacaba del lugar podía notar mejor al chico, su cabello negro y alborotado, sentía que lo había visto antes pero no lograba recordar e donde, así que dejo ese pensamiento de lado y siguió caminando fuera del callejón, una vez fuera dejo recostado al chico y se sentó a su lado.

—Debería llamar a una ambulancia— Cuando estaba a punto de marcar al hospital una mano la detuvo, la chica miro hacia la detuvo persona que la sostenía y se sorprendió al ver que el chico que hace unos momentos estaba inconsciente ahora mismo la sostenía de la muñeca.

—No creo que sea necesario, estoy bien ( _además apenas salí hace unas semanas del hospital y no quiero regresar tan pronto_ )— Decía al chico con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo dices eso?, hace unos momentos estabas inconsciente por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y cuando te encontré había un charco de sangre al lado tuyo, sin mencionar que tu ropa esta manchada de sangre— Decía ella algo preocupada por el chico.

—Enserio, estoy bien— Decía levantándose para luego voltear a ver a la chica, se puso nervioso y se sonrojó un poco al verla solo con un sostén en na parte superior pero dejo ese pensamiento de lado para calmarse y extenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse —Por cierto, soy Kamiyou Touma— Se presento el chico con una sonrisa.

—Un gusto Kamiyou…— Dijo la chica un poco sonrojada recordando que el sujeto quemó su blusa, pero antes de poder decir algo una brisa helada sopló y ella empezó a temblar por el frío, aunque como no sentirlo, la chica no tenía la parte de arriba de su uniforme y el invierno estaba acercándose, si bien no lo sintió antes fue por el fuego que producía el esper, pero ahora era otra historia.

—¿Oye estas bien?— Pregunto un tanto preocupado el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, él estaba agotado pero le importaba mas el estado de la chica que en suyo.

—Si, no te preocupes solo es algo de frío— Respondió la chica frotándose los brazos para intentar mantener el calor, pero de la nada sintió como algo na abrigaba, levantó la mirada solo para encontrar que el chico de pelo negro y ojos azules le había puesto la chaqueta de su uniforme logrando sorprender a la chica.

—¡Listo!, así estas mejor ¿no?— Expresó alegremente para después mirar al cielo y darse cuenta de lo tarde que era —Vaya que se ha hecho tarde, y no es seguro que vayas por las calles tan tarde…— Diecia mientras tomaba una pose pensativa y después de unos pocos segundos sonrió para contar su idea —¡Bien!, esta decidido, te acompañare a tu dormitorio— Termino diciendo con una sonrisa alegre.

—N-no ti-tienes por q-que hacerlo— Decía la chica nerviosa y sonrojada.

Después de discutirlo un rato la chica termino aceptando y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su dormitorio, y como la suerte de Touma no es la mejor, resultó que los dormitorios donde vivía la chica estaban al lado contrario de los de él, no menciono nada para no causarle molestias a la chica y se resigno a tener que dar la vuelta para regresar a su dormitorio.

El camino no fue corto pero tampoco se les hizo largo, y durante el trayecto no hubo ninguna conversación importante y abundaba el silencio, que raramente no era incomodo, mas que nada por que durante esos momentos podían pensar mejor en sus asuntos.

Después de unos minutos finalmente llegaron al dormitorio de la chica, subieron hasta su habitación y antes de abrirla la chica volteo a ver a Touma.

—Bueno, supongo que esta es la despedida— Dijo la chica un poco triste, pues a pesar de que se habían conocido hace poco y durante el trayecto a su dormitorio no hablaron mucho, ni sala por que pero había algo en el chico que le gustaba y que hacia que quisiera estar mas tiempo con él —Espero volverte a ver otra vez— Dijo para quitarse na chaqueta del chico y regresársela —Por cierto, muchas gracias por salvarme hoy— Decía mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

—Yo también espero verte otra vez— Decía Touma mientras se ponía su chaqueta —Y por cierto, no hay de que agradecer— Dijo mientras se preparaba para retirarse, pero antes de poder irse algo lo detuvo.

—Pero insisto, de no ser por ti, ahora mismo no estaría aquí— Decía na chica cabizbaja por recordar lo sucedido hace no mas de un par de horas, pero dejo de pensar en ello para levantar la cabeza y mirar al chico con una sonrisa —Así que muchas gracias por salvarme aun siendo una desconocida para ti—

—No importa que no te conociera, necesitabas ayuda y no necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien después de todo— Termino de hablar para después sonreír y despedirse con un gesto para regresar a su dormitorio mientras la chica se despedía y entraba a su dormitorio mientras cerraba la puerta.

Mientras caminaba por las calles casi vacías de Ciudad Academia Kamiyou Touma se ponía a pensar en lo que ocurrió después de que su brazo fuera cortado, no podía recordar mucho y todo era borroso pero lograba recordar que escucho una profunda voz que decía de forma horrorosa —" _PRONTO SERE LIBRE"—_ Fue lo que escucho decir a la voz, sabia que había mas pero no lograba recordar nada mas que eso.

No podía explicarlo pero presentía que eso se trababa de algo muy malo y que por alguna razón tenía que ver con él.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado siguió caminando para llegar lo mas rápido hacia su dormitorio, por estar pensando no se dio cuenta de que había recorrido la mitad del camino, pero siguió caminando por que quería llegar a su habitación y tomar un merecido descanso, después de todo estaba agotado después de pelar con el esper y que este le cortara su brazo y luego acompaño a la chica que salvo hacia su dormitorio que estaba al otro lado del distrito y tuvo que recorrer el comino nuevamente para llegar al suyo.

Una vez dentro de su habitación lo primero que hizo fue ponerse su pijama para seguidamente tirarse en su cama e intentar dormir, había sido un día agotador, así que cerrando los ojos se dispuso a entrar al reino de Morfeo, pero antes de eso recordó el mensaje que recibió antes de ir a ayudar a la chica.

— _Me pregunto ¿Quién habrá enviado el mensaje?_ — Pensando en quien podría ser la persona que lo envió, pero dejó de preocuparse por eso así que esperó a dormirse para el día de mañana, esperando para encontrarse con la persona del mensaje, pensando que podría ser alguien que conoció antes de perder la memoria o bien prodigan ser más problemas de Necessarius, con ese último pensamiento se dispuso a dormir preparándose para el día siguiente

 **Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y como dije al principio perdón por la tardanza, pero entre las tareas y la escuela no tuve mucho tiempo libre para escribir además de que no me llegaba la inspiración, de hecho este capítulo lo empecé a escribir uno o dos días después de subir el primero, el cual subí después de terminarlo y revisar que no tuviera errores.**

 **Y como dije tuve unos problemas con el capítulo y es que cada vez que lo guardaba se borraba solo, espero haber solucionado ese problema pero por si acaso tengo una copia de seguridad del siguiente capítulo el cual ya estoy empezando, pero de no haber sido por ese pequeño inconveniente hubieran tenido el capítulo una semana antes, pero al menos pude mejorar la calidad del capítulo por que si bien era un poco mas largo no estaba del todo satisfecho con el como lo escribí.**

 **Como vieron no puse quien era la chica y como se veía, es por que aun no es tiempo pero quien creen que sea, ¿sera un OC o sera un personaje de la serie?, dejen sus respuestas en los reviews.**

 **Por cierto el titulo sigue sin convencerme y me gustaría que me ayudaran con uno nuevo si a ustedes les parece bien o si no lo dejo tal y como esta.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será mas largo que este, o al menos espero poder escribir mas.**

 **Y perdonen por no responder sus reviews pero ya saben falta fe tiempo pero intentare responder algunos para este capítulo, si quieren dejar uno se agradece y a mi me anima a seguir escribiendo esta historia que por lo que veo a algunos les gusto y eso me alegra.**

 **Bien eso seria todo, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo o en otro fic si es que me llega la inspiración para hacer otro y tengo el tiempo para hacerlo, por que hay unas ideas que tengo en mente pero después veremos eso, si tienen alguna idea, duda o crítica o algo por el estilo son libres de decirlo.**

 **ADIOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos de nuevo, regrese para traerles un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y como no tengo nada interesante que decir no los aburro mas y los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **El universo de TAMNI y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño, yo solo escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Capitulo 3**

El sol ya había salido y en un apartamento cierto chico desafortunado despertaba después de una larga noche de sueño.

Kamijou Touma se levanto de su cama listo para iniciar un nuevo día.

Una vez termino de alistarse salió de su habitación con dirección a su escuela esperando al menos por hoy tener un día normal, después de todo ¿es mucho pedir un día normal? Se pregunto a si mismo en cuanto estuvo en la entrada de su escuela

—¡MIREN ES KAMIJOU-SAMA!—

—¿!KAMIJOU-SEMPAI LLEGÓ!?—

Al parecer si.

Con esos gritos solo pudo voltear su cabeza para ver como un montón de chicas se acercaban de manera peligrosa hacia el, así que hizo lo que cualquier persona haría.

Correr.

Kamijou Touma corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su salón y en cuanto estuvo enfrente de la puerta la abrió de un portazo, todos dentro del salón voltearon a ver que ocurría pero al ver a Kamijou en la puerta no se les hizo extraño que entrara corriendo y abriendo la puerta de manera brusca, después de todo eso era normal desde hace al menos dos semanas después de que regreso el hospital.

Ahora en este punto muchos deben estarse preguntando ¿Qué carajos sucedió hace dos semanas en Ciudad Academia?

Pues para resumir en un día de clases normal un grupo de lo que fueron llamados "terroristas" atacaron en medio de las clases buscando a Kamijou quien junto con una misteriosa chica que ninguno de los alumnos conocía pero Kamijou parecía conocerla bien se enfrentaron al grupo de "terroristas".

A mitad de la batalla en líder del grupo no solo revelo de una manera extraña que Kamijou había perdido la memoria, sino que revelo que también era el nivel 0 de los rumores, aquel que venció en mas de una ocasión a la #3 y derrotó al esper mas fuerte de Ciudad Academia, Accelerator, además de mencionar que salvo a Ciudad Academia en más de una ocasión, que fue el héroe que detuvo la Tercera Guerra Mundial y que venció a todo el mundo en una guerra solo por una chica.

Después de tales revelaciones la pelea continuó y aunque el grupo parecía poderoso y su líder invencible con una ayuda inesperada lograron vencer al grupo "terrorista" y aunque el líder escapó ya no parecía ser una amenaza de la cual preocuparse.

Cabe decir que eso solo incremento su popularidad con las chicas y con los chicos si bien sentían envidia de la suerte de Kamijou ahora mismo le tenían un cierto grado de respeto.

Fue un milagro que la escuela no se derrumbara con la magnitud de la batalla, a excepción de algunas ventanas rotas y que la piscina quedara un poco destruida.

Volviendo al presente después de cerrar la puerta nuevamente con un portazo Kamijou simplemente dio un suspiro cansado y se fue a sentar en su lugar.

Durante el día ni paso nada fuera de lo normal, al menos en lo que a Kamijou se refiere, en otras palabras, gracias a su mala suerte no solo olvido su bento sino que también tuvo que lidiar con sus locas fangirls que jamás deseó, viéndole el lado bueno al menos algunas de ellas le habían preparado un bento, pero su suerte no podía ser tanta, después de todo fueron tantos los bentos que le prepararon y como no quería escoger uno en específico por no lastimar a las demás chicas que se habían tomado la molestia de hacerle un bento prefirió mentir diciendo que ya había comido, increíblemente todas las chicas le creyeron y se fueron con una cara de molestia mas no de decepción.

Al menos lo reconfortó el hecho de que después de las clases tendría una "cita" por así decirlo, aun no sabia con quien pero tenia curiosidad quien era.

Las clases finalmente terminaron y para suerte de Kamijou no recibió clases extra, perecía un milagro hecho para que no faltara a la "cita".

En cuanto salió de la escuela se dirigió al restaurante, durante el trayecto no paso nada fuera de lo común, esto ya comenzaba a asustarlo, después de todo el no tenia tanta suerte para tener un día normal, eso solo significaba que la desgracia lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

— _Espera un momento Kamijou no pienses en eso, tal vez sólo por hoy pedo tener un día normal_ —

Por mas que intentaba ser positivo no lograba nada, sabia que su desgracia no podía darle un día libre para disfrutar, pero soñar no cuesta nada.

Dejo de caminar cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente al restaurante, parece que había llegado y con solo unos minutos de retraso, un nuevo récord para el.

Se detuvo en cuanto vio a una chica que había conocido antes.

Frente a el estaba una chica con el uniforme de Tokiwadai Middle School, lo que más le llamo mucho la forma de estrella de sus ojos y su cabello rubio que caía por su espalda.

No era nadie mas que Shokuhou Misaki la quinta esper mas poderosa de Ciudad Academia.

Era sin duda hermosa, no sabia por que pero en cuanto la chica volteo a verlo y le sonrió sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y no ayudaba a controlar sus nervios el que estuviera acercándose a el.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo apreciarla mejor, se preguntó mentalmente si de verdad estaba en secundaria, pero dejo ese pensamiento de lado cuando noto que su sonrisa mostraba felicidad y a la vez tristeza, por alguna razón ver esa sonrisa le daba un sentimiento de nostalgia.

—¡Touma-chan!— Decía Misaki al momento en que lo abrazo pegando cierta parte de su anatomía contra su torso haciéndolo sonrojar enormemente —Me alegra mucho que hayas venido— La alegría de la chica era tanta que Kamijou no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Etto ¿qué pudo decir?, perdón por la tardanza— Se limito a decir rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza todavía sonrojado.

—No te preocupes llegaste antes de lo que tenia esperado, me sorprende mucho viniendo de ti— Dijo mientras tomaba su brazo y comenzaba a guiarlo a una mesa aparentemente reservada para ellos.

—Créeme que a mi también me sorprende— Decía mas para si mismo que para alguien en particular, después de todo esta chica parecía conocerlo pero no estaba enterada de su perdida de memoria.

No quería decirle esto pero el creía que era mejor que se enterara por el mismo que por otra persona.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió como la chica tomo sus manos y empezó a hablar

—Touma-chan, creo que ya sabes por que te pedí que vinieras verdad— Decía estas palabras cabizbaja y con un tono triste y un tanto arrepentido.

—La verdad Shokuhou-san… *suspiro*… no tengo idea del por que estoy aquí— Kamijou hablaba en un tono serio al igual que su mirada —Es mas ni siquiera se por que me invitaste aquí— Decía mientras soltaba sus manos de las de Misaki y apartaba la vista al lado.

Por otro lado Misaki solo pudo agachar mas la cabeza y sentir como unas lágrimas se formaban es su rostro, pensó que Touma aun no la perdonaba y que la trataba como una desconocida por que seguía enojado con ella.

—E-entiendo… sigues enojado, y lo comprendo, después de como me comporte esa vez creó que estas en tu derecho— Aunque sus palabras decían eso por su voz temblorosa y su tono quebrado decían todo lo contrario y Kamijou se dio cuenta de ello —Nos vemos después Touma-chan… me tengo que ir— Se levantó dispuesta a irse del restaurante mientras sentía una profunda decepción consigo misma.

Sin embargo sintió como fue sostenida de su muñeca por la mano de Kamijou.

—Espera Shokuhou-san, podrías escucharme antes por favor— Decía Kamijou, en su mirada se podía ver la misma seriedad con la que hablo antes pero ahora con toque e tristeza, como si fuera a decir algo que no quería que ella escuchara.

—Bien, te escucho— Decía ella sentándose nuevamente frente a Touma, aunque eso si, estaba algo desconcertada por las acciones de Touma.

—Veras lo que pasa es que en lo que a mi concierne no tengo razones para estar molesto contigo— Aunque sus palabras alegraron a Misaki también aumento su confusión el hecho de que al decirlas tuviera una sonrisa triste en su cara.

Ella tenia una mal presentimiento de todo esto, como si lo siguiente que fuera a decir podría romperle el corazón, pero igual estaba curiosa por la nueva actitud de Touma, era muy extraña, como si no estuviera actuando y de verdad no la conociera.

—Pero Touma-chan si no estas enojado conmigo ¿por qué actúas como si no me conocieras?, ¿como si jamás nos hubiésemos visto?— En sus palabras se podía sentir el miedo, ella podría saber la razón del porque actúa así, pero no quería creerla, quería pensar que solo eran rumores y que no eran verdad, pero ahora parecía que era cierto.

—Veras… esto…— Lo que estaba por decir era algo difícil pero era mejor que seguir mintiendo y darle falsas esperanzas —no estoy fingiendo que no te conozco, yo de verdad no se quien eres— Esas palabras no solo dejaron en shock a Misaki, sino que también sintió como se rompía su corazón.

No sabia que decir, es mas, no podía decir nada, intento decir algo pero solo podía ver como su boca se abría y no salía ningún sonido de ella.

—¿P-por que?— Fue lo único que pudo decir, sentía que estaba por llorar, después de todo aunque los rumores resultaron ser falsos la realidad era mucho peor, pero llegando rápidamente una conclusión dedujo que él tenia amnesia, pensó que podía ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria, después de todo el que tenga amnesia no quiere decir que no pueda recuperar su memoria.

Ella era la #5 Mental Out, ella podía ayudarlo a recuperar sus recuerdos, pensó ingenuamente Misaki creyendo que la situación de Kamijou no era mas que una simple amnesia y que podía recuperar aquellos recuerdos que construyeron en tantos años, entonces levantando la vista con una mirada determinada se disponía a ofrecer su ayuda a Touma pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa Kamijou habló nuevamente.

—Antes de que digas algo se que eres la #5 y estoy enterado de tu poder y por tu mirada creo saber lo que piensas, pero…— No quería seguir con esto, con cada palabra quien decía odia ver la mirada de Misaki derrumbarse, pero tenía que hacerlo, el había prometido que ya no mentiría jamás sobre esto así que siguió hablando — Mi caso no en una amnesia común, lo que me paso fue que mi memoria fue destruida y mis recuerdos se perdieron en la noche del 28 de julio— Decía Kamijou mientras veía como las pocas esperanzas de Misaki se destruían —Los primeros recuerdos que tengo son del día siguiente cuando desperté en un hospital y hable con esa chica vestida de monja que al parecer había salvado, no supe por que pero cuando ella e peso a llorar pensé que lo mejor era ocultarlo, después de todo no supe cuanto tiempo llevaba conociéndola pero sabia que no era mucho, su ella se puso de esa manera no me podía imaginar como se pondrían las demás personas que conocieron al verdadero Kamijou Touma, al Kamijou que murió esa noche de julio— Termino de relatar para ver como Misaki sostenía sus manos y lo miraba a los ojos con una mirada donde se empezaban a formar unas pocas lágrimas de tristeza y desesperación.

—¡Pero si yo te dejo ver mis recuerdos junto a ti, hemos estado juntos desde que éramos niños, además en lo que a la mente se refiere soy la mejor, puedo enviar esos recuerdos a tu mente desde la mía!— En su tono se podía escuchar una gran mezcla de emociones, entre las que mas destacaban la desesperación por hacer que la recordara y la esperanza de que había una oportunidad de que lo hiciera.

—Shokuhou-san no creo que eso funcione, recuerda mi mano derecha, en cuanto intentes usar tus poderes en mi…—

—Claro que se lo de tu mano derecha, pero no necesito usar mi poder en ti para controlarte y que veas mis recuerdos, solo necesito entrar en tu mente y reproducir mis recuerdos y así podrás verlos, si lo haces podrías recuperar gran parte de ellos— Misaki se veía muy confiaba en lo que decía.

Pero no contaba con lo que Kamijou diría.

—Shokuhou-san aunque eso sea posible yo no podría aceptar eso— Dijo sorprendiendo a Misaki pues ella pensó que sabiendo que puede recuperar sus recuerdos aceptaría sin dudarlo pero no pudo reclamarle por que rechazar la oferta él siguió hablando —Esas memorias son tuyas y aunque yo este en ellas no sentiría esos recuerdos como míos— Kamijou se sintió mal al ver como toda esperanza en Misaki se desvanecía y era reemplazada por una profunda tristeza, era la primera vez que destruía una ilusión sin el Imagine Breaker y la verdad no le gustaba el ver a Misaki en ese estado, sentía que debía hacer algo.

No supo el como ni el por que de sus acciones pero de un momento a otro se levantó y término abrazando a Misaki quien solo pudo aferrarse a él mientras empezaba a llorar abiertamente dejando libres todas sus emociones.

—S-si eso no funciona… que tal si yo… si yo… yo— No sabia que decir, ella era una nivel 5 y aun así no podía ayudar a su novio a recuperar su memoria, se sentía imponente, frustrada y sobre todo se sentía una inútil por que a pesar de su poder no podía hacer nada por él, y eso se reflejaba en su temblorosa voz, ella quería que la recordara, que recordará todos los mementos que pasaron juntos, tanto buenos como malos, pero parecía que no podía ser.

—Misaki— Habló en voz baja, casi un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que ella pudiera escucharlo, Misaki levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos y entonces comenzó a hablar —Puede que haya perdido mis recuerdos, y estoy casi seguro de que nunca los recuperare, pero si ese es el caso, ¿Qué te parece si juntos creamos nuevos recuerdos?— Termino de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro sonrojando ligeramente a Misaki.

No sabía por que actuaba así, ni el por que dijo esas palabras, pero de algo estaba seguro desde que la vio, que no quería verla llorar de nuevo y que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por verla sonreír como el momento en que la vio al llegar al restaurante.

En cambio Misaki no podía evitar estar mas que feliz, después de todo parecía que aunque jamás la recordaría y que tampoco recordaría el tiempo que pasaron juntos él no cambiaría y seguiría siendo el mismo idiota que jamás dejaría de darle esperanzas, el idiota con el que se sentía segura, pero sobretodo, él jamás dejaría de ser aquel idiota del que estaba enamorada.

—Nada me gustaría mas que eso Touma-chan— Dijo una mas que feliz Misaki limpiándose las lágrimas.

Era un momento feliz para ambos, pero de la nada se dieron cuenta de algo, ambos eran el cetro de atención de todos en el restaurante, todos miraban la escena como si fuera una especie de "reencuentro" romántico de una pareja.

Los dos se fueron a sentar a su mesa algo avergonzados por llamar tanto la atención, aunque eso era algo de esperarse, después de todo Shokuhou Misaki era la #5 de los 7 esper más poderosos de Ciudad Academia, pero en cuanto a popularidad Kamijou Touma no se quedaba atrás, después de el incidente los rumores acerca de que el esper que derroto a Accelerator y a la Railgun había detenido un ataque terrorista en una cierta escuela, solo que esta vez se dijo el nombre de la persona que fue, de ese modo su popularidad aumento y debido a esto recibió varios apodos por parte de los recientes de la ciudad, entre los que mas destacaban eran "El héroe de Ciudad Academia", o algunos le decía "El verdadero esper mas fuerte" e incluso algunos lo llamaron "el #0" y quien sabe que tantos otros nombres le pusieron.

Dejando eso de lado los dos adolescentes se sentaron y esperaron a que la comida llegara, no esperaron mucho y una vez terminaron salieron y pasaron todo el día juntos, en otras palabras, tuvieron una cita real.

Mientras ellos se divertían no se dieron cuenta de que cierta electro-master observó el inicio de su cita desde cierto punto, para ella era extraño el ver a los dos juntos.

—¿Qué estarás tramando con ese idiota Shokuhou?— Por un momento pensó en entrar al restaurante e interrumpir el encuentro, no le gustaba que Shokuhou estuviera cerca de Kamijou, ella la odiaba, pero antes se hacer algo se detuvo al ver que empezaron a hablar, pudo apreciar como en su rostro se miraba la tristeza, y como después de hablar más con Kamijou empezó a llorar, no se lo esperaba, pero después de ver como término na conversación decidió que lo dejaría de lado.

Tal vez hablaría con alguno de ellos después.

—Supongo que debería dejarlos, parece que tienen asuntos que arreglar— Dijo para después mirar la hora —¿En donde diablos se abra metido, llega tarde?—

—Oye ¿que esa no es la #5?— Preguntó un chico al lado de Misaka.

—¡Kya!— Salto Mikoto al ser sorprendida por el chico —¡Que diablos te pasa, no asustes así a las personas!— Dijo al chico que la había asustado para después darse cuenta de quien era —Como sea, te tardaste demasiado, espero que tengas una buena excusa— Dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en una pared cercana.

—Si, perdón por la demora pero pase por un callejón y parecía que intentaban asaltar a un chico, así que decidí ayudar y pues…—

—Bueno creo que ya no importa, vámonos que por tu culpa perdimos mucho tiempo— Dijo mientras ella y el chico se retiraban del restaurante.

Regresando con nuestro desafortunadamente afortunado protagonista, se encontraba frente a los dormitorios de Tokiwadai junto a Misaki, parecía que era tarde pues el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

—Supongo que es una despedida— Decía Misaki algo triste, hacia mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto y hoy en especial fue mejor, pues lo paso junto a la persona que mas amaba así que no quería que el día de hoy terminara —Nos vemos después Touma-chan— Se despidió Misaki para empezar a caminar a su dormitorio.

—Si, nos vemos después Misaki— Se despidió él, no sabia por que la llamaba por su nombre pero a ella no parecía molestarle, por lo contrario, parecía feliz de que la llamara así.

—ups… casi lo olvido— Dijo Misaki deteniéndose en un instante y regresando a donde estaba Kamijou, se acerco a el chico y le deposito un tierno beso en las mejillas —Ahora si, nos vemos Touma-chan— Dijo dejando a un sonrojado Kamijou

Touma estaba confundido, no sabia por que pero el día de hoy había actuado extraño, pero no le disgustaba para nada, se encontraba extrañamente feliz, le agradaba estar junto a ella y se sintió algo triste cuando se despidió, entonces decidió hacer algo que jamás se imagino hacer, así que dio unos pasos hacia adelante y estiro su mano.

Misaki se detuvo cuando sintió como tomaron su muñeca, se giro para ver como Touma la sostenía y se miraba sonrojado y algo nervioso.

—Etto… Misaki, no si estés libre pero… ¿q-quieres salir el sábado?— Preguntó Touma con nerviosismo.

Misaki por su parte estaba hecha un mar de emociones, estaba sorprendida por que no esperaba que Touma la propusiera salir tan pronto, pero también estaba feliz y emocionada.

¡Touma le estaba pidiendo una cita!

—¡Si, me encantaría!— Contestó sin titubear y sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Bien, nos vemos el sábado, como ya tengo tu número después te envió los detalles, hasta entonces Misaki— Término de hablar Touma para dirigirse a su dormitorio pues ya era tarde, cosa que Misaki imito.

De algo que no se dieron cuenta los dos es de que varias chicas de los dormitorios de Tokiwadai presenciaron su despedida, muchas se sorprendieron al ver a la reina con un chico de preparatoria, pero se sorprendieron mas al ver de quien se trataba.

El chico de preparatoria que muchas consideraron normal e indigno de estar con la reina resulto ser el chico de los que tantos rumores se habían hecho (N/A: no diré cuales son por razones mas que obvias), para ellas Kamijou Touma era un "héroe", muchas se preguntaron que estaba haciendo junto con la reina, pero toda se sorprendieron y muchas ahogaron un grito de emoción cuando el "héroe" como ellas decían invito a su "reina" a una cita.

Después de todo algunas de ellas sabían y habían esparcido el rumor de que la reina tenia problemas amorosos con un chico aparentemente mayor que ella y después de escuchar los rumores acerca de Kamijou y de que se comprobaran sus hazañas muchas de ellas (sino es que todas) esperaban que el chico por el que la reina tenia problemas fuera Kamijou Touma, el "héroe de Ciudad Academia".

Y después de hoy todo parecía que así era y que ambos saldrían juntos.

Al parecer se armaría un gran escandalo en Tokiwadai.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar fuera de Ciudad Academia un cierto peligros despertaba un tanto aturdido, no recordaba mucho, solo recordaba como del brazo derecho de ese maldito bastardo salía una cosa que le arranco el brazo a él.

Solo recordarlo lo llenaba de rabia y cólera.

Pero detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos acercarse.

Giro su cabeza para encontrar a un misterioso encapuchado se le acercaba, por un momento tuvo miedo e intento crear fuego en su mano izquierda pero recordó que esa cosa se lo quito.

—No vengó a hacerte daño si es lo que piensas— Dijo la voz en un tono calmado, por la profundidad con que hablaba se notaba que era un hombre.

—¿Q-qué es lo que quieres entonces?, ¿Por qué me tienes encerrado?— Dijo el de pelo gris en tono agresivo.

—Yo no te tengo encerrado, puedes irte cuando quieras, pero para que sepas fui yo quien curo tus heridas y evitó que murieras desangrado, así que al menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte— Hablo de nuevo el hombre.

—Bien te escucho, pero si no me gusta lo que dices me largo— Reclamo en un tono irritado el chico.

—Me parece bien— El hombre sonrió y prosiguió a hablar —Se que tu eres de las personas que buscan poder y yo puedo dártelo— Con eso se ganó la atención del chico en la habitación que lo miro interesado y el hombre siguió hablando —Si te unes a mi puedo darte el poder que deseas para matar a ese chico que te venció y después te quito el brazo— Dicho esto el chico se levantó y acerco al hombre para extender la mano que le quedaba.

—No confió del todo en ti pero si unirme a ti significa que podre matar al bastardo ese acepto— Declaró para después sonreír de manera sádica al imaginarse al chico que lo venció tirado en el piso, muerto en un charco de sangre.

—Bien, juntos destruiremos a Kamijou Touma y después lograre mi objetivo— Dijo para estrechar la mano del chico —Pero antes tenemos que hacer algo con eso— Dijo señalando el brazo faltante.

—¿!Puedes regenerar mi brazo!?— Exclamó sorprendido el de cabello gris.

—Claro, es cosa sencilla, además, lo necesitaras— Dijo restándole importancia al asunto al mismo tiempo que aparecía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro —Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre— Deteniéndose al decir esas palabras el hombre volteo y miro al chico al único ojo que tenia.

—Kenta, solo dime Kenta— respondió seco para luego decir —Y tu ¿Quién demonios eres?— Pregunto en un tono grosero.

El hombre sonrió con maldad.

—Buena pregunta, mi nombre es…—

 **Y eso fue el capitulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Díganme si ven alguna falta de ortografía, es el capítulo mas largo hasta ahora y espero poder hacer los capítulos como este de ahora en adelante.**

 **Los capítulos en un principio los tenia planeados subir cada dos o como máximo tres semanas, pero parece que no va a poder ser, así que esperen cada mes entre los días 10 y 20 para el siguiente capitulo, sin más que decir nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien solo puedo decir que estoy emocionado con el capítulo de hoy, ¿por qué? Estoy seguro de que algunos se preguntaran, pues es por que finalmente aparecerán un s personajes que tenia ganas de que aparecieran, no les pues dar más detalles y dejare que lo averigüen.**

 **Algo que olvide mencionar en los anteriores capítulos es que el fic solo sigue el canon en algunas partes y en otras se sale completamente de la historia.**

 **Además de que cometí algunos errores para la historia que aunque fueron mínimos a largo plazo serian un inconveniente, así que estuve arreglando un poco la historia para que quede como quise en un principio aprovechando que son los primeros capítulos.**

 **Y para los fans del KamiKoto lo lamento pero no habrá, pienso que ya hay demasiados fics de esa pareja y tampoco es que sea de mis parejas favoritas.**

 **No los hago esperar más y nos vamos al capítulo.**

 **El universo de TAMNI y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño, yo solo escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Capítulo 4**

Los días habían pasado y con ellos muchas cosas, primero al día siguiente de la cita de Touma y Misaki sus compañeros de clase de alguna forma extraña se enteraron (Tsuchimikado los vio y los espió después de salir del restaurante) y casi lo lincharon argumentando que si nadie se resistía a la enfermedad de Kami-yan, ni una nivel 5, acabarían con el origen de la infección.

Salvándose por los pelos y un poco de la intervención de Fukiyose regreso a su habitación solo para darse cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo sin limpiarla, como deseo en esos instantes que la dicha enfermedad de Kami-yan fuera real y tuviera una maid enamorada viviendo con él y que lo ayudara con la limpieza en vez de hoyo negro de comida que había estado cuidando los últimos meses, sin saber que en un lugar una chica con traje de maid estornudaba y uno de sus "mejores amigos" conocido como Tsuchimikado Motoharu sentía unas enormes ganas de matar a su "amigo".

Tiempo después vino su segunda cita con Misaki, esta vez intento ser lo mas discreto posible para que nadie se enterara y que no lo espiaran, ignorando los incidentes causados por su mala suerte, la cita fue agradable.

Aunque durante estos sucesos no pasaron más de 4 días, el día de hoy era domingo y Kamijou estaba dado un paseo por el centro comercial.

Era un día tranquilo, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer, mientras caminaba por las calles del distrito pensaba que debería hacer para aprovechar la tarde, pensó en pasar a un supermercado y aprovechar las ofertas para llenar su refrigerador pero apenas ayer después de salir con Misaki y acompañarla a su dormitorio paso por una tienda de conveniencia y compro lo necesario para sobrevivir al menos una semana.

Así que ahora mismo solo caminaba sin rumbo alguno, pero al doblar en una esquina chocó con una persona, cuando giró para ver de quien se trataba pudo ver que era una chica (valla sorpresa tratándose de Kamijou) de cabellos blancos que no llegaban más abajo del hombro y unos ojos rojos que sabría identificar en donde fuera y a decir verdad no esperaba encontrarla ahora.

Se trataba de Suzushina Yuriko, hasta donde el sabía ella era la "hermana" de Accelerator el esper más poderoso de Ciudad Academia, además de ser una poderosa nivel 4 y ser candidata a convertirse en otra nivel 5.

Aunque quien dice "hermana" dice clon, después de todo Misaka Mikoto no fue la única a quien pensaron clonar, uno pensaría que habiendo más poderosos esper no elegirían como primera opción a un 'tercer lugar' por así decirlo, pero al parecer él se negó a darles el acceso a su mapa de ADN y lo más que pudieron conseguir fue una mínima muestra de sangre, de la cual no pudieron conseguir mucho pero si lo suficiente para hacer un clon, aunque no resulto como querían, ya que después de que fuera creada intentaron acelerar su crecimiento pero en cuanto ella pudo usar sus poderes destruyó y escapó del laboratorio en el que la tenían encerrada y cuando la intentaron capturar después de buscarla por años se dieron cuenta que ella ya estaba con Accelerator quien se encargo (y por encargar me refiero a destripar y desmembrar) de los científicos, al final ella termino viviendo con Accelerator quien jamás acepto el trato pero tampoco la rechazo.

Pero eso no es del todo relevante ahora mismo, así que regresando al encuentro entre Kamijou y Yuriko podemos observar como ambos no paraban de mirarse a los ojos y de un momento a otro la cara de Yuriko comenzó a ponerse roja, así que desvío la mirada hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

—Yuriko-san que sorpresa encontrarte aquí— dijo Kamijou esperando romper el hielo.

—Si, bueno, estaba paseando un rato… y bueno a decir verdad aprovechando que estaba en este distrito pensé que estarías por aquí y…— por más que intentaba no podía ocultar su nerviosismo le era imposible, cada vez su tono se oía más bajo y su voz temblaba mucho —bueno quería saber si tu querías acompañarme al centro comercial… digo, no tienes que ir si no quieres yo solo decía por…— la chica albina no sabia que decir en estos momentos pero parece que no fue necesario por que Kamijou habló repentinamente.

—No te preocupes Yuriko-san me encantaría ir contigo— dijo Kamijou aceptando su propuesta, después de todo o tenia nada que hacer y aún no era tarde por lo que pensó que seria una buena forma de matar el tiempo.

Por su parte Yuriko estaba tan feliz que sentía que gritaría en cualquier momento por la emoción, él había aceptado pasar el tiempo con ella, técnicamente era una cita, así que aprovecharía esta oportunidad que había conseguido.

Aunque hubo un pequeño problema que Yuriko ignoro, un mínimo detalle que se le escapo de las manos y que no tomo en cuenta hasta que llegaron al centro comercial y en cuanto se dio cuenta solo pudo detener el paso para quedarse quieta y abrir sus ojos en sorpresa.

¿Cuál era ese detalle? Muchos se preguntaran, ¿Cuál era el problema que la tenia tan preocupada?, pues es muy sencillo, el problema era que nuestra pequeña Yuriko-chan a sus 14 años nunca había tenido una cita antes y no sabia que hacer.

Y estoy seguro que al menos uno se preguntara el por que de eso, pues para explicarlo se podría decir que todo el mundo le tenia miedo a su hermano, aunque claro no es que a ella le importara salir con alguien más que no fuera el chico aquí presente pero ahora mismo no sabía que hacer al ser su primera cita.

Estaba increíblemente nerviosa, su mente divagaba en que debería hacer, ya había llegado hasta aquí y no quería desperdiciar esta oportunidad de estar con Kamijou.

Pero fue sacada de su trance en cuanto sintió como Kamijou estaba sosteniendo su mano y la llevaba arrastrando por el conteo comercial.

Su rostro enrojeció repentinamente y soltó la mano de Kamijou quien por la acción se detuvo y volteo a verla.

—¿sucede algo Yuriko-san?— preguntó Kamijou tan ignorante como siempre, sin saber la razón de que la chica se detuviera y soltara su agarre y en estos mismos momentos su rostro estuviera tan rojo como sus ojos.

—No, no es nada Touma-san, solo estaba pensando…— dijo la chica desviando la mirada hacia el lado mientras jugaba con la punta de sus dedos y buscando algo para llamar la atención de Kamijou.

—Oye Yuriko-san ¿para qué quieras que te acompañara hoy?— preguntó Kamijou interesado en el porqué lo invito al centro comercial.

—Bu-bueno la verdad es que no tenia planeado nada en especifico para hacer, perdón por hacerte perder tu tiempo— confesó Yuriko cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza esperando algún reclamo por parte de Kamijou.

—oh ya veo, bueno si ese es el caso que te parece si primero vamos a comer algo y después vemos que hacer— la respuesta de Kamijou fue algo sorpresiva para Yuriko pero tampoco es que no la esperara.

—Claro, que te parece si vamos a un restaurante que esta cerca de aquí— sugirió la chica albina mientras tomaba el brazo de Kamijou y la comenzaba a caminar en dirección un cierto restaurante.

Después de salir del restaurante Kamijou y Yuriko se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa, al parecer Yuriko se quejo de que no tenia suficiente ropa debido a que su hermano se centraba más en atender a la mocosa de Last Order y no le prestaba la suficiente atención para darse cuenta de que su armario estaba prácticamente vacío y apenas tenia ropa para el invierno.

Así que aprovechando esta oportunidad y que Kamijou estaba aquí para acompañarla tendría a alguien que cargara las bolsas (pobre Kamijou no sabe en lo que se mete), aunque le dio mala espina termino aceptando porque al parecer el uniforme que tenia estaba sucio, el otro que tenia de repuesto estaba muy roto, el que tenia de emergencia por si a los otros dos les pasaba algo estaba muy desgastado y parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento y el que estaba usando ahora mismo no sabia por que pero tenía la sensación de que no le duraría mucho y dada su mala suerte nunca estaba de mas ser precavido.

Una vez terminadas las compras y que Kamijou terminara como un burro de carga la pareja se dirigió a diversos lugares y tiendas viendo y comprando diversas cosas (en el caso de Yuriko) finalmente salieron del centro comercial notando que aun era temprano, no deberían de ser mas de las 3 p.m. pero aún así decidieron ir a sus casas, más que nada por el bienestar de Kamijou quien parecía que en cualquier momento seria aplastado por una enorme montaña de bolsas de diversas tiendas de marca.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde vivía Yuriko y dejaran todas las cosas que ella compró, Kamijou se dispuso a irse y pesar en que hacer, después de todo aun era algo temprano y el aun no quería volver a su solitaria habitación.

—¿Te vas tan pronto Touma-san?— preguntó Yuriko en un tono triste y decepcionado, quería quedarse más tiempo con él.

—Si, es que no quiero causar molestias… además tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo sucederá dentro de poco— diciendo eso mismo en un susurro que solo el escucho Kamijou dio un paso atrás listo para irse pero…

—¡Espera! Touma-san, olvide decirte algo— habló Yuriko tímidamente sosteniendo a Kamijou de la manga de la chaqueta de su uniforme de invierno impidiendo que se marche —…quería agradecerte desde hace mucho tiempo por haber salvado a nii-san de el mismo, y por todo lo que hiciste por mi antes, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad para hacerlo, así que quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para decírtelo… gracias por toda tu ayuda Touma-san— termino de decir un poco sonrojada, cuando se atrevió a mirar a Kamijou pudo ver como este le estaba sonriendo.

—No tienes nada que agradecerle, en serio, si te ayude no fue porque me obligaran a hacerlo o porque fuera lo correcto, todas esas veces que te ayude fueron porque quise ayudarte— dijo finalmente con una sonrisa Kamijou —además no creo que debas darme las gracias por darle una paliza a tu hermano— bromeo Kamijou logrando sacar una risa a Yuriko.

—Entonces eso es lo que crees héroe— dijo una voz que ambos supieron reconocer en ese instante.

—…— Kamijou estaba paralizado y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—¿qué pasa héroe? No piensas seguir hablando— cada vez Kamijou sentía un poco más de miedo al saber quien estaba justo detrás suyo.

—nii-san que bueno que llegaste— saludo felizmente Yuriko a su hermano Accelerator.

—Accelerator, no sabes el gusto que me da verte otra vez, pero es una lastima que me tenga que ir— dijo Kamijou muy nervioso viendo como Accelerator se disponía a activar su electrodo y comenzar a atacarlo, así que simplemente se despidió e hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer…

Correr para salvar su vida.

.

Una vez lejos del alcance de Accelerator Kamijou dejo de correr y siguió caminando normalmente, no se sentía cansado, después de todo tenia una buena resistencia que gano en todo este tiempo de pelear con magos, espers y demás.

Aunque ya estaba lejos de Accelerator no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de inminente

De repente se agachó para esquivar un cuchillo que iba a volarle la cabeza y una vez en el piso tuvo que rodar para evitar que una flecha lo castrara.

Cuando se levantó logro ver como Itsuwa estaba justo frente a el apuntando nuevamente con una ballesta de quien sabe donde la sacó.

—ara ara, Touma veo que te estas divirtiendo mucho últimamente, me podrías explicar quienes eran esas chicas con las que saliste en estos días, por favor— decía Itsuwa con una sonrisa aparentemente dulce y tierna (todo lo contrario a sus intenciones) que puso a Kamijou a temblar del miedo.

—Itsuwa, pero que sorpresa verte aquí en Ciudad Academia ¿Qué te trae por aquí?¿y desde cuando estas en la ciudad?— dijo Kamijou muy nervioso, intentaba buscar algún tema para desviar la atención de Itsuwa por que tenia la sensación de que ella era la causante de esa sensación de peligro y que si contestaba esto terminaría en una desgracia para el —¿acaso algún mago o cábala se metió en la ciudad y estas aquí para ayudar a detenerla?— pregunto esperando lograr su objetivo.

—oh Touma, no intentes cambiar el tema y responde de una vez— y sin perder esa sonrisa ella se acerco a Kamijou mientras sacaba de solo dios sabe donde una especie de hacha de guerra y se preparaba para usarla —¿y bien? Vas a decirme quienes eran las chicas— termino mientras Kamijou perdió todo el color quedando más blanco que cierto albino nivel 5.

—B-bueno que te parece si hablamos en un lugar más apropiado— respondió Kamijou dándose cuenta de que estaban en un callejón —además de que preferiría estar en un lugar con más testigos— y diciendo eso ultimo tan bajo que solo el lo pudiera escuchar salieron rumbo a un lugar más público.

.

Nos encontramos en una cafetería en algún lugar del distrito 7 de Ciudad Academia en donde una peculiar pareja se encontraba sentada en una mesa.

—Entonces esas chicas solo eran amigas, verdad— dijo Itsuwa mientras miraba fijamente a Kamijou.

—A-así es Itsuwa— respondió Kamijou sin dejar esos nervios y ese miedo atrás, de hecho tenia más miedo que una vez cuando olvido alimentar a Index por un día y no ayudaba para nada la siniestra aura que emanaba, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa que perturbaba a Kamijou.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó repentinamente Itsuwa sobresaltando un poco a Kamijou.

—¿Y bien, que?—

—¿No vas a preguntarme como estoy, o si llegue bien a la ciudad?... Vaya que eres desconsiderado— le reclamo Itsuwa a Kamijou quien seguía nervioso y a la vez extrañado por su actitud, sin embargo tomo en cuenta sus palabras.

—Si, creo que tienes razón— dijo Kamijou mientras su rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza —y dime Itsuwa ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?— preguntó Kamijou sonriendo a Itsuwa.

Ella por su parte se sonrojo un poco al ver na sonrisa de Kamijou para después responder simplemente.

—No tan bien, me quede atorada en el aeropuerto por que dijeron que no podía llevar armas conmigo y menos tantas— dijo en un tono un tanto molesto pero a Kamijou solo le dieron escalofríos de solo pensar en lo que dijo —pero eso no es lo que querías preguntar, cierto— ahora hablaba en tono serio.

— _¡Desde cuando ella se comporta así, como es que Itsuwa cambio tanto en tan poco tiempo!, ¿!QUE CARAJOS SUCEDIÓ Y PORQUE SIENTO QUE ESTO TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO!?—_ esos fueron los pensamientos de Kamijou al momento de darse cuenta del notorio cambio de actitud de Itsuwa.

—Bueno, si no vas a preguntar de todos modos te diré— dijo en un tono calmado y serio haciendo que Kamijou igual se pusiera serio dando a entender la gravedad del asunto —para no entrar en detalles simplemente diré que hace unas semanas Necessarius me llamo a mi y otros miembros a una reunión de emergencia argumentado que el asunto era de suma importancia, explicaron que al parecer una cábala se infiltró en Ciudad Academia, eso no sería problema de no ser por que parece que no solo hay magos sino que también esta compuesta por algunos esper, así que mandaron un grupo especial para analizar y detener el problema, yo fui la primera en llegar y el resto llegara después… pero no creo que ese sea el verdadero motivo— aunque dijo eso último mas para ella misma y su tono seguía serio y calmado, sin embargo algo que Kamijou no noto fue un ligero toque de molestia en su voz al recordar esa reunión.

¿Y que tendría de malo esa reunión?

Bueno eso es fácil de responder, lo que paso es que en esa reunión todos (o más bien debería decir todas) en ese lugar conocían a Kamijou Touma, e Itsuwa estaba segura de que al menos la mayoría sino es que todas tenían algún sentimiento por el chico.

—Bueno, supongo que eso esta bien, entre más ayuda tengamos mejor, espero que lleguen pronto— Kamijou soltó su opinión, aunque Itsuwa pensaba otra cosa, pero ahora era su oportunidad, estaba a solas con Kamijou y todo el "avance" (si me entienden) que hizo con el la semana que estuvo en la ciudad se perdió aun tenia una oportunidad antes de que las demás comenzaran a llegar.

Aprovechando que estaban en un cafetería se dispusieron a ordenar algo, aunque Kamijou tuvo que contenerse de vomitar su almuerzo, pero era de esperarse después de ver la extraña masa multicolor que estaba comiendo Itsuwa, no supo de donde la sacó pero juró haber visto que estaba moviéndose.

Aprovechando que aun era algo temprano para pasear por la ciudad.

Kamijou pasó el resto del día con Itsuwa, cosa que al parecer logro calmar su humor pues ahora parecía más tranquila y feliz.

Él no recordaba que ella fuera así durante la semana que estuvo en Ciudad Academia, pero si lo pensaba mejor no recordaba mucho de esa semana aunque esta vez no lo oculto como habría hecho.

Pero parece que fue lo mejor, cuando dijo no recordar la mayor parte de la semana le explicaron lo que sucedió pero sentía que faltaba algo, como si hubiera olvidado una cosa verdaderamente importante y la mirada que tenia Itsuwa al momento de explicarle lo sucedido le decía mucho por lo que llego a la conclusión de que algo debió haber pasado entre ellos durante esa semana, pero como ella ya estaba a punto de partir hacia Reino Unido junto a Index y Othinus no pudo llegar a aclarar esa duda.

—¿Tan rápido esta anocheciendo?— la pregunta repentina de Itsuwa sacó a Kamijou de sus pensamientos, al parecer sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, miro su teléfono para ver la hora y comprobó que ciertamente ya era algo tarde y pronto darían el toque de queda —supongo que es hora de que regresemos— esas palabras desconcertaron a Kamijou, eso de alguna manera le dio mala espina.

—Dime Itsuwa ¿a que te refieres con eso de 'regresemos'?— preguntó Kamijou.

—Oh claro, como pude olvidarlo— dijo Itsuwa ganándose una mirada confundida de Kamijou —Necessarius no ha podido conseguir un lugar en donde pueda quedarme, así que me tendré que quedar contigo en tu dormitorio— término de decir con una sonrisa.

—¡ESPERA!, ¿!CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO DE QUE TE QUEDARAS EN MI DORMITORIO TAN TRANQUILAMENTE!?— grito poniéndose frente a Itsuwa y deteniendo el paso de ambos.

—Creo que no me escuchaste Touma, dije que me quedaría contigo en tu dormitorio— y de nuevo esa aterradora sonrisa que calaba hondo en los huesos de Kamijou, quien simplemente acepto todo horrorizado.

Y esa noche Kamijou regreso a dormir a su bañera con un pensamiento muy típico de él.

— _Fukouda—_

Aunque hoy no fue un buen día para Kamijou por lo menos pudo decir que este no fue el peor día de su vida.

 **Bueno eso fue todo, vaya hasta yo siento que fue muy corto, díganme ¿estoy en lo cierto y el capítulo fue corto? Y ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Yuriko como la hermanita/clon de Accelerator?**

 **Además de que estoy seguro de que algunos se preguntaran el por que del gran cambio que tuvo Itsuwa y que algunos están sacando conclusiones, pero bueno todo tiene una explicación, la cual se verá más adelante, créanme se lo que hago tenia gran parte del fic en mi mente antes de empezarlo.**

 **Y bueno ahora que termine las clases y no reprobé ninguna materia tendré vacaciones libres hasta febrero, así que posiblemente actualice más pronto en estos dos meses, no prometo nada pero haré lo posible para subir antes una que otra actualización.**

 **Saben algo, pensaba en hacer un especial de navidad pero no creo que sea posible, después de todo la historia aun no esta muy avanzada y no tengo muchas ideas para ello, sin embargo si ocurre algún milagro navideño el 24 o 25 subir un capitulo por el especial de navidad, nuevamente no prometo nada pero nunca esta de más soñar.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, si tienen suerte este mes subiré dos capítulos, así que me despido por ahora.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, ¿Cómo han estado?.**

 **Han pasado unos mese desde que subí un capítulo de este fic, pero como dije al principio aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, me tarde un poco más de lo esperado, pero aquí esta, estuve un poco ocupado con los exámenes del primer parcial y las calificaciones (en las cuales no salí nada mal) que apenas tuve tiempo de escribir el one-shot que subí el mes pasado si no mal recuerdo (y si no lo han leído los invito a leerlo —spam ¿Dónde?—, fue de una idea que surgió de repente y en ese momento tuve que escribirla), además de que hice otras cosas que me mantuvieron ocupado, pero usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que logre reunir deje de lado el LoL por unos días y por fin pude terminar el capítulo.**

 **Antes de empezar disculpen alguna falta de o si de me pasó una letra o palabra, pero con el tiempo que tuve intente hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

 **Bueno los dejo con el capítulo, esperó les guste y nos leemos en la parte de abajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

En algún lugar del mundo cerca de Ciudad Academia podemos ver como en un edificio al parecer abandonado parecía que se estaba llevando a cabo un ritual.

Se podía ver un circulo mágico brillando y como dentro de el estaba un chico de pelo gris con un parche que tapaba uno de sus ojos.

En los extremos del círculo mágico se encontraban unos 8 magos encapuchaos esparcidos de forma simétrica.

Dentro del círculo se podía ver como el chico miraba un poco extrañado las acciones de aquellos encapuchados, sin embargo le dijeron que no se moviera hasta que el ritual terminara, no entendía a lo que se referían pero se quedaría ahí.

De repente empezó a sentir un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, intento moverse pero su cuero no respondía y sintió como se quemaba desde adentro pero a pesar de eso se contuvo para no gritar y no caer de inconsciente del dolor.

Después de unos minutos de una gran agonía parecían haber terminado el ritual, el chico se sentía extraño, su cuerpo no se sentía diferente pero sabía que había algo diferente en el.

—Bien veo que el ritual ha terminado y por lo visto sigues vivo y no has perdido el control— dijo el hombre encapuchado que lo había llevado ahí.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no he perdido el control?— cuestionó el chico confundido.

—oh claro, olvide decirte, no es la primera vez que hacemos este ritual pero al parecer eres el único que pudo terminarlo sin enloquecer o morir durante el proceso— el hombre respondió a su pregunta como si nada, aunque el chico se sintió molesto pues acababan de decirle que pudo morir.

—¿Y para que es este supuesto "ritual"?— seguía molesto pero parecía que le importaba más el para que de este ritual.

—Bueno, te diré pero responde primero ¿crees en la magia?— pregunto el hombre mientras empezaba a caminar haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera.

—¿magia? Por favor, no creo en esas estupideces—

—Pues deberías comenzar a creer en la magia, el chico con el que peleaste, Kamijou Touma ha peleado con varios magos y derrotado a varios de ellos. Además yo también soy un mago— mientras hacia esa declaración se adentraba en un pasillo oscuro —y también he peleado con el bastardo— esas ultimas palabras las dijo con rabia y adentrándose en el pasillo oscuro junto al otro chico.

—Entonces tu también buscas venganza verdad— parcia como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos pues eso mismo buscaba, anteriormente su objetivo era otro pero ahora mismo su objetivo principal era exterminar a Kamijou Touma de la faz de la tierra.

—Así es. Por cierto lamento no haber regenerado tu brazo pero como dijiste que querías pelear con Kamijou Touma pensé que lo mejor seria darte algo que no fuera mágico o sobrenatural para que no se destruyera cuando el chico lo toque—

—Bueno creo que no importa, mientras pueda golpearlo hasta reventarle el cráneo por mi esta bien— dijo eso mientras miraba la nueva prótesis robótica que tenia, le sorprendió un poco el que tuvieran ese tipo de tecnología que solo se podría conseguir en Ciudad Academia, aunque viendo al encapuchado supuso que la habría robado de Ciudad Academia.

—Pero volviendo al punto principal, lo que hicimos no fue nada más que meter a un demonio en ti— dijo volteando a ver al chico para mirarlo seriamente.

—¡Espera un momento, me estas diciendo que metieron un demonio en mi!, ¿Cómo esperas que me crea eso?—

—Claro, no fue nada sencillo pero parece que valió la pena, dicen que la tercera es la vencida pero parece que cuando se trata de sellar a un demonio tienes que intentarlo al menos unas 10 veces, pero creo que es más fácil si encuentras el contenedor y método adecuado, ahora tenemos que ver si pues usar su poder para hacer magia sin morir haciéndola— decía en tono pensativo el hombre al tiempo que entraba en una extraña habitación en donde se podía ver a una especie de altar —aquí es donde entrenaras para aprender magia, aunque siendo un esper es imposible, pero creo que estará bien si no eres tu quien hace la magia, por algo encerramos al demonio en ti, aunque no pensé que funcionara e incluso llegue a esperar que morirías durante el ritual pero el que estés respirando es buena señal— mientras explicaba no prestaba atención a las reacciones del chico a su lado, el chico estaba aterrado, si bien le molesto el que le dijeran que pudo morir no esperaba que le dijeran que es la décima vez que intentaron meter esa cosa en alguien y mucho menos que esperaban que muriera —aunque supongo que tu entrenamiento tendrá que esperar si no me equivoco esa cosa hablara contigo en cualquier momento y posiblemente intentara tomar el control, así que mejor retirare a tu habitación y descansa, mañana empezaras a aprender acerca de la magia, además si no mal recuerdo la única persona que llego tan lejos murió y fue poseído por esa cosa después de hablar con ella y tuvimos que encerrarla de nuevo—

Y así el chico que conocimos hace unos capítulos se fue hacia su habitación para descansar, aparentemente el ritual lo había dejado bastante agotado y adolorido así que se dispuso a dormir, a pesar de lo que paso hoy seguía sin creer en la magia y pensó que lo que le enseñarían mañana no serian más que trucos baratos de mago callejero o algo parecido, pero no podía quejarse, le habían prometido que le darían poder para vengarse de ese maldito chico que al parecer se llama Kamijou Touma.

—Como si fuera a creer que la magia de verdad existe y que encerraron un demonio en mí— dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular, sin embargo en cuanto cerro los ojos los volvió a abrir al sentir una abrumadora presencia, cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba se sintió un tanto confundido, estaba en un espacio completamente negro y solo.

Antes de poder hacer algo sintió como alguien se acercaba por detrás, en cuanto volteo pudo vislumbrar una figura que conforme más se acercaba se podía distinguir su forma.

Era de apariencia humanoide, su piel era completamente blanca, tenia unos ojos completamente negros y su cabello completamente blanco caía hasta su espalda baja, llevaba puesta una túnica negra (como la que usaban en la organización XIII en Kingdom Hearts para los que conozcan el juego y para los que no busquen en google si desean) que se veía un tanto desgastada y estaba manchada de sangre.

—Así que tu eres el nuevo— su voz se oía carente de emociones pero a la vez se escuchaba intimidante.

—¿A que te refieres con que soy "el nuevo"?— a pesar del miedo que sentía su curiosidad parecía ser más grande así que no pudo evitar preguntar.

—A que tu eres mi nuevo contenedor, carcelero o como quieras llamarte, dime ¿sigues sin creer que la magia existe?—

—¿Magia? De verdad esperan que me crea esa mierda de que la magia existe— parecía que el miedo que sentía se había esfumado por que ese comentario estaba repleto de burla.

—Tu mismo viste como me encerraron en ti, además estas hablando conmigo, no es prueba suficiente de que la magia es real o ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?— su tono seguía siendo el mismo pero ahora se notaba un poco más calmado.

—Supongo que tienes razón, bueno y dime ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?— pregunto el chico al demonio un tanto curioso —no planeas poseerme o algo así—

—No, de todas las personas en las que me han encerrado tu eres la más interesante— esta vez se podía distinguir un poco de interés en su voz aunque su mirada no reflejaba más que frialdad —sabes, cuando me encerraron la primera vez en este lugar pude escuchar algo acerca de ese tal Kamijou Touma— en el momento en que empezó a hablar del chico su tono empezó a ser más grave y se notaba algo de enojo en ella —pero todos aquellos en los que me encerraban no tenían idea de quien era ese chico, sin embargo vi tus recuerdos en cuanto me encerraron en ti y déjame decirte que tan solo ver ese poder ya lo odio— al terminar las ultimas palabras se podía notar como su mirada mostraba una combinación de frialdad y enojo.

—Y entonces ¿a que quieres llegar con todo ese monólogo?— pareciese como si todo ese miedo que sitió en cuanto lo conoció se hubiese esfumado aunque en su voz se seguía escuchando muy nerviosa.

—Hmp… tienes agallas para hablarme a mi de esa forma cuando hace unos momentos estabas muriéndote del miedo, pero bueno no importa, el punto al que iba a ir con todo esto es que puedo ayudarte a vengarte del chico ese— dijo con simpleza.

—¿En serio me ayudaras a matar al bastardo?— pregunto con algo de incredulidad y desconfianza.

—Claro, estoy aburrido y no es como si pudiera hacer algo aquí encerrado, después de intentar escapar varias veces estoy algo cansado, además ya te dije solo ver el poder de ese chico ya lo odio, en todos los años que estuve libre jamás vi algo así y no creo que esa cosa deba existir—

—Y supongo que para hacer eso me darás tu poder verdad—

—No seas tonto, eso de momento es imposible, si te diera mi poder, el mana que te daría entraría en conflicto con tu campo AIM (N/A: si quieren saber el porque sabe de los campos AIM en la parte de abajo les dejo una pequeña explicación) y haría estallar tus órganos matándote en ese instante de una forma muy dolorosa— a pesar de lo serio que parecía ese tema el demonio no parecían del todo preocupado, aún cuando la muerte del chico también significaba la suya, pero antes de que el chico dijera algo el demonio hablo de nuevo —pero creo que tengo la solución—

—Y esa seria…—

—Primero que nada dime, a hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar para matar al chico— en todo lo que llevaban de conversación el chico nunca lo había visto tan serio así que decidió responder con toda sinceridad.

—No es solo por vengarme del maldito, él era un nivel 0 y yo siendo un nivel 4 no pude contra él, fue completamente humillante perder contra alguien así de patético y no quiero que algo así suceda de nuevo, por eso es que estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa para matarlo y obtener todo el poder que quiera— decía mientras en sus ojos se podía apreciar la ira que tenía de solo pensar en el chico, sin embargo se podía ver una pequeña muestra de determinación.

—Hmp… buena respuesta chico, bien te ayudaré— mientras hablaba una muy pequeña, diminuta sonrisa aprecio en su rostro —lo que haré será sencillo y a la vez no— dijo ganándose una mirada confusa del chico de enfrente —y antes de que digas algo déjame terminar de explicar— y viendo como el chico desistía de hablar prosiguió con su explicación —lo que quiero decir es que lo que voy a hacer se dice fácil y lo parece pero no lo es, es un proceso complicado y si algo sale mal los dos podríamos morir…—

—Ve al maldito punto y déjate de rodeos— le reclamo al demonio un exasperado peli-gris.

—*suspiro* bien lo que haré será darte una parte de mi alma lo que te permitirá acceder a una pequeña parte de mi poder, y si resulta bien podrías tener una gran regeneración que es una habilidad que tengo para que al momento de hacer magia el daño sea mínimo y puedas seguir peleando, pero no te sobrepases usando magia recuerda todo tiene un limite— termino por explicar para darse cuenta de algo —oh vaya, ya casi es hora de que despiertes, parece que esta pequeña charla duró más de lo esperado, así que nos veremos después y déjame a mi lo demás y veras como dará resultado—

Y una vez dicho esto el chico comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco de ese espacio.

—Supongo que no me queda de otro que confiar en ti, más te vale que no nos mates—

—Ten por seguro que no pasará— pero antes que nada había una cosa que quería saber —oye hay algo que me intriga de ti y es ¿por qué quieres que te llamen Kenta y no por tu nombre real? Además vi tus recuerdos pero ¿por qué hay una especie de bloqueo que no me deja ver antes de que tuvieras 10 años?, es una barrera muy fuerte pero podría destruirla con un poco de esfuerzo, ¿no te interesaría que lo hiciera?—

—Se nota que no los viste todos, por que si los hubieras visto todos sabrías el porque de esas preguntas, y en cuanto a los recuerdos no me interesa en nada, si quieres verlos hazlo por ti mismo pero no me los muestres a mí— fue la respuesta simple y fría que dio al demonio antes de despertar en la misma habitación en la que durmió.

—Bien veo que ya despertaste, supongo que no tendré que hacerlo yo— dijo el encapuchado de pie en la puerta de la habitación asustando al chico quien dio un salto y cayo de cara al piso.

—¿!Que carajos haces aquí!?— pregunto/grito el chico al encapuchado frente a él.

—Bueno ya que estas despierto apresúrate y vámonos— empezó a hablar ignorando lo dicho por el chico —tenemos que comenzar tu entrenamiento, pero antes dime una cosa…—

.

Y ahora regresando a algo más importante, en Ciudad Academia se podía ver como Kamijou Touma comenzaba a despertar después de regresar a su nada cómoda bañera.

Al despertar se llevó una gran sorpresa, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el sonriente rostro de Itsuwa muy cerca del suyo.

—Buenos días Touma, que bueno que despertaste— por la cercanía de sus caras Kamijou no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso.

—Buenos días Itsuwa— a pesar de sus nervios logró controlarse y hablar normalmente, antes de volver a hablar fue interrumpido por Itsuwa.

—El desayuno esta listo y deberías apresurarte ¿ya viste la hora?— una sonrisa divertida pero cálida y dulce apareció en su rostro al ver la expresión del chico.

—¿A q-que te r-refieres?— respondió a su pregunta con otra pregunta pero su atención se desvío a la sonrisa de la chica, no sabia por que pero le gustaba esa sonrisa, sin embargo alga más capto su atención y fue la hora que marcaba su reloj —¡solo tengo 15 minutos antes de que las clases comiencen!— y después de ese grito fijo nuevamente su mirada en Itsuwa —Itsuwa ¿no pudiste despertarme antes?— pregunto un desesperado Kamijou Touma a Itsuwa quien simplemente respondió sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Porque cuando despertarse apenas acababa de entrar aquí— mintió pues llevaba un buen rato viéndolo dormir, era algo que le gustaba hacer desde hacia algún tiempo, aunque jamás lo admitiría en público, mas sin perder la sonrisa siguió hablando pero de repente el ambiente se sintió raro y comenzó a hacer frío y Kamijou identificó la fuente del descenso de temperatura: era Itsuwa quien permanecía con esa sonrisa y emanaba una aterradora aura (nuevamente), lo que causo un escalofrío en Kamijou —además estaba muy ocupada preparando el desayuno y haciendo otras cosas— bueno ahora Kamijou si que estaba aterrado pero para su suerte, su desgracia no hizo nada extraño e Itsuwa decidió irse del cuarto de Kamijou (ósea se, el baño), no sin antes decir unas última palabras de forma calmada —enserio deberías apresurarte que solo tienes 13 minutos— y sin decir nada más salió cerrando la puerta.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerro se pudo escuchar como nuestro desafortunado protagonista daba su grito característico que de seguro fue escuchado por todo el edificio.

—¡FUKOU DA!—

Y con una velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza a un santo Kamijou se puso su uniforme, desayunó y salió corriendo de su dormitorio.

.

Bien, el camino a la escuela fue de todo menos agradable, para empezar el elevador estaba descompuesto y de camino a las escaleras piso una pelota de tenis y cayo rodando todo un piso completo, ¿cómo apareció una pelota de la nada?, nadie sabe, pero siguiendo con el recorrido del chico después de salir del edificio de dormitorios empezó a correr con dirección a su escuela sin embargo a tan solo unas pocas calles de llegar encontró a un pequeño grupo de matones rodeando a una chica y como siempre tuvo que ir a ayudar, como era de esperarse termino siendo perseguido por los maleantes, aunque logro perderlos escondiéndose en un cubo de basura en un callejón, pero para su desgracia ese mismo día pasaban los camiones recolectores de basura y termino en el basurero de la ciudad, para cuando logro salir ya tenía más de 2 horas de retraso para ir a clases.

.

Volviendo al presente, ahora mismo podemos ver como Kamijou caminaba por un parque de alguna parte de la ciudad, ir a clases ahora mismo no parecía una buena opción, a menos que quisiera llevarse un gran regaño por parte de Komoe-sensei y después otro igual o más grande de parte de Fukiyose.

—ha, cuando pensé que mi mala suerte había dejado de actuar pasa esto…— suspiro pesadamente mientras pensaba en que cuando finalmente lograba asistir a clases por más de una semana seguida pasa esto y lo arruina —¿qué más podría suceder?— preguntó a la nada de forma retórica si alguna otra cosa podría pasar que fuera tan malo como esto, grave error.

De la nada tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si sintiera el peligro a kilómetros de distancia se levantó de la banca en donde estaba y se dio cuenta que no había personas alrededor suyo, esto definitivamente le dio mala espina.

No supo que paso, pero en un momento estaba de pie frente a la banca y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el piso rodando para esquivar una gigante hacha de guerra que destruyó la misma banca en la que estaba sentado.

—Veo que los rumores eran ciertos, Kamijou Touma, es difícil sorprenderte— dijo un sujeto de apariencia normal, cabello negro, ojos cafés y su ropa no era muy destacable aun para ser un mago, lo único destacable es que a pesar de su apariencia común era el hecho de que sostenía un hacha de guerra de dos metros de alto y aparentemente pesada —bueno, antes de que te mate tienes algo que decir—

—Creo que si— en ocasiones como esta solo había algo que podía decir —¡FUKOU DA!— o más bien gritar con todas sus fuerzas mientras esquivaba la gigante hacha que casi lo partía por la mitad.

.

Mientras esto pasaba con nuestro desafortunado protagonista, en su habitación Itsuwa se encontraba limpiando el lugar, se notaba que aunque Kamijou trataba de mantener el lugar limpio no lo estaba haciendo muy bien que digamos, todo gracias a las clases extra, cortesía de Komoe-sensei, sumado a la tarea extra para que Kamijou se pusiera al corriente del año, y con todo eso no tenia mucho tiempo para arreglar su habitación, como resultado había platos sucios en el lavaplatos, en el suelo había ropa tirada, varios mangas y libros esparcidos por el piso igualmente y se notaba que pasaron varios días desde la ultima vez que limpiaron.

Cuándo un ruido sonó en la habitación mientras ella ordenaba unos cuantos libros.

Al parecer por las prisas que tenía Kamijou olvido su teléfono así que contestó pensando que era él quien llamaba para asegurar que no perdió su teléfono en el camino a la escuela (nuevamente).

—¡Kami-yan!— sonó una voz que Itsuwa reconoció como Tsuchimikado Motoharu, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo Tsuchimikado volvió a hablar —un mago acaba de infiltrarse en la ciudad debes tener cuidado, no es un mago normal, el fue entrenado para eliminarte específicamente a ti— su voz sonaba un tanto alterada pero lo que dijo fue más que suficiente para preocupar a Itsuwa, después de todo cuando Kamijou salió tenia a lo mucho 10 minutos para llegar a clases, y con la suerte que tenia era imposible que llegara a la escuela.

—etto… Tsuchimikado-san— dijo Itsuwa haciendo que el chico al otro lado se quedara en silencio —Touma no esta aquí, fue a la escuela pero al parecer no logró llegar a tiempo— y eso no era buena señal, pues si juntamos el que hay un peligroso mago en la ciudad, más el que Kamijou probablemente faltó a clases y le sumamos la mala suerte del chico (que era el valor con más influencia en toda la ecuación) el resultado solo podía ser un inevitable encuentro.

Tsuchimikado podía notar el nerviosismo y preocupación en la voz de Itsuwa y si bien no la culpaba tenia que estar tranquila, después de todo aun no era seguro que Kamijou estuviera con el mago.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando…

¡FUKOU DA!

Un grito característico de una persona se escuchó, el como llegó a sus oídos nadie lo sabe, pero eso solo confirmó sus sospechas de que Kamijou se había encontrado al mago.

—¡Ese grito!— dijo repentinamente Itsuwa alarmando a Tsuchimikado quien logro escuchar igual el grito —Touma—

—Sin duda alguna fue Kami-yan, Itsuwa-san necesito que vayas hacia allá, podría estar en problemas y necesitar tu ayuda, yo rastreare el lugar donde se encuentran, no pierdas el teléfono de Kami-yan para enviarte las coordenadas— y así con un objetivo en mente Itsuwa salió en busca de Kamijou.

.

Regresando con nuestro protagonista, Kamijou Touma estaba en un grave aprieto, pues aquel mago resulto ser un gran mercenario que fue contratado y entrenado para eliminarlo exclusivamente a él.

Y por si eso no fuera poco cuándo finalmente estaba logrando entender los movimientos del mago y estaba encontrando una forma de combatirlo, éste usando su magia invoco otra gran hacha del mismo tamaño, aunque con un diseño diferente pues esta parecía más un hacha de doble filo.

—Veo que te he subestimado Kamijou Touma, pero eso no significa que tengas una oportunidad de ganar— se burlo viendo el estado de Kamijou quien tenía unas cuantas rasgaduras en su uniforme y una gran herida en el pecho, aunque nada de esto era grave y en su mayoría eran cortes superficiales, si que se sentía muy agotado, y todo esto debido a la gran velocidad a la que se movía el mago, era tan rápido que no lo podía ver pero tampoco tanto como para no esquivarlo y eso lo estaba agotando mucho. Además parecía que se estaba burlando de él y tomara esta pelea como un juego.

—Demonios, necesito terminar esto rápido, me estoy agotando y a éste paso terminaré partido por una de esas hachas— pensaba Kamijou quien después de estar esquivando por mucho tiempo se estaba agotando y a este ritmo no le tomaría al mago mas de 15 minutos terminar con él, pero ¿Cuál seria la razón de que en se estará agotando tan rápido?

Si bien esquivar los ataques no era nada fácil el ya había peleado con oponentes más veloces y esquivado ataques más rápidos que esos, el problema estaba en que el hombre no dejaba de atacarlo constantemente.

—Tengo que encontrar una oportunidad para atacar antes de que me agote, sólo necesitó una pequeña abertura y podré terminar con esto— y una vez termino sus pensamientos logro ver una pequeña oportunidad para contraatacar, cosa que no desaprovechó y utilizó para golpear al mago y lanzarlo unos cuantos metros atrás.

—Ese fue un buen golpe chico, pero te diré que necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme— le decía el mago con una sonrisa desquiciada, aunque eso si, con sangre saliendo de su nariz, que seguramente estaba rota —sabes, fue divertido jugar contigo, pero me temo que tendremos que terminar con esto…— dijo mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba más y más mientras daba un par de pasos, y cuando estuvo un poco más cerca solo termino por decir —así que ya es hora de matarte—

Cuando termino de hablar simplemente se movió muy rápido, tanto que Kamijou no logro seguirlo con la vista y cuando logró verlo fue por que estaba a unos pasos de el moviendo su hacha tan rápido que no tendría tiempo de reaccionar y lo terminaría cortando. Pero no fue necesario que se moviera porque antes de que el filo pudiera tocarlo fue detenido por una lanza que era sostenida por una persona, para ser más especifico, por una chica que Kamijou conocía muy bien.

—¡Itsuwa!— dijo Kamijou con sorpresa al ver a la chica frente a el sosteniendo la lanza que estaba deteniendo el hacha del mago.

—Así que tenias refuerzos— dijo el mago una vez retrocedió unos metros de un salto —bueno, no importa, igual puedo con los dos aunque eso signifique alargar un poco más este pequeño encuentro—

Y con esas palabras nuevamente desapareció de la vista de ambos, soló que esta vez fue un poco más rápido que la vez anterior.

Unos segundos después aparecía a un costado de Itsuwa, quien movió su lanza para bloquear un hacha, pero no contaba con que el tipo usara su otra hacha para atacarla, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla el hombre fue mandado a un lada por un golpe de Kamijou quien se movió lo más rápido que podía para llegar a tiempo y salvar a Itsuwa.

Si, estaba algo cansado pero el quería proteger a Itsuwa, así que su cuerpo se movió solo y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba golpeando al mago alejándolo de la chica.

—¿¡Estas bien Itsuwa!?— pregunto un preocupado Kamijou poniéndose frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos.

—Si, no te preocupes Touma— le respondió Itsuwa con una cálida sonrisa.

Pero si era completamente honesta no estaba del todo bien, por alguna razón había algo que le impedía usar bien su magia, y no era un hechizo que interfiriera con ella, era otra cosa, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en que era por que tanto ella como Kamijou fueron golpeados por el mago.

Aunque para ser exactos se podría decir que la golpeó a ella, ya que Kamijou fue golpeado por un escombro que salió volando por el impacto luego de hacer esquivado el hacha.

El golpe fue muy fuerte pues logró desconcertarla lo suficiente para que recibiera otro, esta vez la mandó más lejos y terminó estrellándose contra una banca la cual se destruyó, una vez que estaba tirada el mago aprovechó y se lanzó contra Kamijou intentando nuevamente cortarlo en dos.

Y cuando estaba a punto de cortarlo Itsuwa tomó su lanza y se lanzo para defender a Kamijou, ella no iba a dejar que él saliera herido y lo protegería sin importar el que.

Pero el impacto logró hacer que retrocediera adolorida ya que al parecer ese mago no solamente era extremadamente veloz sino que también era monstruosamente fuerte, casi podría igualar a una santo.

Estando un poco aturdida por el choque el mago se las apaño para darle una potente patada en el rostro y mandarla a volar para luego volver a atacar a Kamijou con múltiples cortes, aunque logro evadir algunos la mayoría acertaron o al menos estuvieron cerca de acertar y le provocaron aun más cortes, al menos logró darlo un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo escupir sangre.

Sin embargo se recuperó casi al instante y se dispuso a atacar a Kamijou pero fue interceptado por Itsuwa quien intentó clavarle su lanza pero esta fue detenida por las hachas del sujeto.

—Sabes, mi objetivo el solo ese chico, si sigues interfiriendo tendré que matarte a ti también, así que lo mejor para ti seria que te retiraras y me dejaras terminar mi trabajo— dijo el mago mientras blandía sus hachas velozmente e Itsuwa movía su lanza tratando de bloquear los movimientos.

—Sobre mi cadáver te dejare hacerle algo a Touma— le dijo Itsuwa al hombre mientras apretaba los dientes dando a notar el esfuerzo que realizaba el seguirle el paso.

—Enserio… es una lástima— y dicho esto se volvió a mover a una gran velocidad ateas de Itsuwa blandiendo la enorme hacha de guerra amenazando con acabar con la vida de la chica.

Cuando el hacha cayo la sangre salpicó al hombre e Itsuwa abrió los ojos con enorme sorpresa, en el momento justo Kamijou intervino y con su mano izquierda sostuvo el filo del hacha y con la derecha detuvo el mango de la misma.

Sentía como su mano izquierda se destrozaba y como los huesos de la derecha se rompían pero igualmente aguanto el dolor.

—Itsuwa… deberías alejarte… yo me encargare de esto… si sigues aquí simplemente te pondrías en peligro innecesario— la palabras de Kamijou hicieron que la chica saliera de su sorpresa y pudiera hablar.

—Pe-pero Touma… estas sangrando de tu mano y… y estas muy herido— respondió una más que preocupada Itsuwa.

—No te preocupes, tu solo confía en mí— le dijo con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a verla.

—Si eso es lo que quieres— a Itsuwa no le gustaba para nada dejarlo sólo pero si eso era lo que quería tenia que confiar en él, además se había dado cuenta que si seguía peleando terminaría siendo un estorbo ya que no podía usar su magia y al parecer Kamijou también se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Creo que la chica tomó una buena decisión, y en cuanto a ti Kamijou Touma, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero creo que tu también sabes que esto ya se alargó lo suficiente, y ya es la hora de terminarla— dijo tomando distancia mientras la gigante hacha de doble filo desaparecía y el hacha de guerra comenzaba a brillar.

—Si crees que voy a caer así de fácil, entonces… ¡voy a destruir esa ilusión!— respondió Kamijou apretando su puño y lanzándose contra el mago quien preparaba su ataque.

A unos cuantos pasos de llegar el hombre dio un salto enorme y movió su hacha hacia arriba poniéndola verticalmente y una vez en el punto más alto dejó a la gravedad hacer su trabajo y cayó mientras bajaba el hacha concentrando una gran cantidad de poder.

Cuando Kamijou vio que el tipo subía se detuvo inmediatamente, y cuando vio que caía se preocupó bastante, pues no alcanzaría a esquivar el ataque, tenia que pensar rápido, y cuando observó el hacha pudo notar como esta se iluminaba y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que ese ataque estaba cargado de magia. Si lograba detener el ataque podría generar un pequeño espacio para poder terminar con esta pelea de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo algo no andaba bien y eso Kamijou lo noto cuando al bloquear el ataque con su Imagine Breaker este no se desvaneció y siguió presionándolo.

—Creías que no tomaría precauciones por si me detenías, con los datos que me dieron de ti fui capaz de darme cuenta que si un hechizo se regeneraba constantemente y con suficiente velocidad en algún momento podría sobrepasar a tu Imagine Breaker y no sería un problema para mí— dijo mientras aumentaba el poder del ataque.

Viendo esto a Kamijou se le ocurrió la idea de tomar con su mano derecha el filo del hacha y se escuchó el sonido típico del Imagine Breaker al negar algo, sin embargo el ataque se regeneró tal y como el hombre había dicho y no desapareció, mas éste no era el plan de Kamijou, una vez que tenia bien sujeta el hacha usando toda la fuerza que tenia giró su cuerpo y lanzó al mago junto al hacha, aunque no le sirvió de mucho pues el mago aprovechó esto para lanzar el ataque como si fuera a distancia, una vez que estuvo muy cerca de Kamijou éste levantó su mano derecha intentando negar el ataque, pero este era tan poderoso que al negarlo sintió que su mano chocó contra un muro de concreto.

Esto era perfecto (nótese el sarcasmo), no solo Kamijou no podría negar ese ataque que seguramente seria su fin, si no que el sujeto parecía tener un plan por si algo salía mal con su plan en marcha. Aunque hubo un momento en donde parecía no saber que hacer y tuvo que armar un plan de improvisto.

—Pero eso fue cuando Itsuwa apareció— pensó recordado su reacción de sorpresa al ver aparecer a la chica (aunque no fue tan grande y la paso por alto en ese momento) —y no puedo pedirle que regrese para pelear, no la vi en buen estado y parecía tener problemas con su magia… además, olvide mi teléfono— se maldijo mentalmente el haber olvidado tan importante detalle.

Cortando sus pensamientos saltó al lado para evitar nuevamente el mismo ataque anterior, con la diferencia que esta vez no lo recibió directamente y pudo notar algo raro después de que el mago soltara ese ataque por segunda vez.

—¡Se detuvo por unos segundos!— se impresionó al darse cuenta de eso y terminó gritando mentalmente para que inmediatamente tuviera una idea, al parecer ese ataque tenia un pequeño defecto al usarlo que podría aprovechar —si me acerco lo suficiente después de que lance el ataque puedo ser capaz de golpearlo, debe estar muy agotado después de pelear tanto, estoy seguro que puedo terminar esto con un golpe— y con ese pequeño plan en mente (aunque eso sí, muy arriesgado), Kamijou se dirigió corriendo hacia el mago.

Como se lo esperaba preparo el mismo ataque, así que Kamijou repitió el mismo proceso para lanzarlo, solo que esta vez Kamijou corrió hacia el enemigo, una acción que fue completamente estúpida de su parte (según su enemigo), algo que si no esperó Kamijou fue el que este ataque tuviera mayor velocidad y lo terminara golpeando pero no por eso se iba a rendir, así que aprovechando el pequeño margen de tiempo que tenia corrió con toda su velocidad y fue con su puño listo para golpearlo. El enemigo parecía sorprendido, no esperaba que en un par de movimientos el chico descifrara el defecto de su ataque, ahora no le quedaba más que esperar el golpe inmóvil, pues tenia que recuperar un poco de su fuerza luego de lanzar ese ataque que llevaba gran cantidad de poder concentrado.

Kamijou Touma corría a gran velocidad y con mucha determinación, el daño que recibió fue demasiado pero estaba dispuesto a terminar con este combate, con su puño apretado tan fuertemente como una piedra golpeó al hombre directamente en el rostro (aunque si fuera honesto quería también desquitarse con él por haber golpeado a Itsuwa).

El mago no pudo hacer nada cuando el puño impactó en su rostro y fue lanzado hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que al golpear el suelo dejo una pequeña marca en él.

—tch… maldita sea, me confíe demasiado y ese chico término venciéndome… debí haber seguido el plan y tal vez el chico estaría muerto… de verdad eres alguien con quien uno no se puede confiar… Kamijou Touma fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Seguido del mago ahora fue el turno de Kamijou de quedar fuera de combate, y con un fuerte sonido cayó pesadamente en el duro suelo de asfalto.

A los pocos segundos de haber terminado apareció Itsuwa quien después de asegurarse de que Kamijou estuviera bien llamó a una ambulancia, una vez terminada la llamada algo sucedió y la vista de Itsuwa comenzó a tornarse borrosa y empezó a sentirse muy débil, al parecer los daños que sufrió en la pelea se estaban haciendo presentes, y si bien no fueron muchos los golpes que recibió el daño en ellos fue bastante grave.

Y así ella también término perdiendo la consciencia.

.

Kamijou Touma comenzó a despertar con los rayos del atardecer, y como era costumbre para él después de una batalla, se encontraba en el hospital.

—Veo que finalmente despiertas chico, ya me extrañaba que no vinieras en mucho tiempo, esta vez tuviste muchos cortes en todo el cuerpo y parece que estuviste inhalando una especia de veneno, para tu suerte ninguno de los cortes fueron tan graves y profundos, y tampoco estuviste mucho tiempo expuesto al veneno, así que creo que podrás salir hoy mismo— habló una voz a su lado que Kamijou reconoció como el doctor cara de rana — aunque sabes, creó que esta vez rompiste tu record— dijo mientras observaba unos documentos —fueron 2 semanas en las que no regresaste al hospital en una camilla—

—Si… pero creo que mi suerte se acabo— respondió al doctor, aunque dando una sonrisa un tanto triste —aunque jamás tuve suerte—

—Por cierto,— dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y con su mano movía la perilla para abrir la puerta —tiene visitas— y abriendo bien la puerta mostró a dos personas parada frente a ella.

—Kami-yan—

—Touma—

—¿Tsuchimikado, Itsuwa? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿y por qué esas caras?— preguntó Kamijou al verlos entrar, Tsuchimikado parecía un poco serio e Itsuwa por un lado se veía un tanto apenada de verlo.

—Si, parece que ambos tienen algo que decirte— dijo el doctor mientras discretamente volteaba a ver a Itsuwa, como si lo que ella dijera fuera algo de suma importancia.

Y sin más se retiro de la habitación, aunque Kamijou podría jurar haberlo escuchado decir algo relacionado con "los jóvenes de ahora".

—Tsuchimikado ¿Qué paso con el mago?— el tono de Kamijou era un tanto serio.

—No te preocupes por eso Kami-yan, después de que perdieran la consciencia Necessarius se encargó de él— Tsuchimikado estaba muy serio, y eso preocupaba un poco a Kamijou, estaba más serio de lo normal (al menos según él) —por cierto Kami-yan, mientras estabas dormido tuvimos que sacarte por unas horas de la ciudad para hacer el hechizo del que te comenté antes— dijo igual de serio viendo como el rostro de Kamijou cambiaba un poco, parecía un poco aliviado, pero igual se veía un ligero rastro de tristeza.

—Entonces… ¿todo ya olvidaron lo sucedido hace dos semanas?— fue la pregunta de Kamijou, a lo que Tsuchimikado asintió para después seguir hablando.

—Así es, aunque no olvidaron por completo todo, sólo olvidaron los eventos relacionados con el incidente, cualquier cosa fuera de eso podrán recordarla perfectamente— le dijo a su amigo intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, y vio que tuvo un poco de resultado al parecer —mirando el lado bueno puedes regresar a tu vida 'normal'—

—Bueno, creo que tienes razón— dijo mientras miraba a Itsuwa quien lucia sumamente nerviosa.

—Bien, los dejare solos, ambos tienen algo importante que hablar, ¿no es así— volteando a ver a Itsuwa en esa última pregunta y con esas palabras Tsuchimikado se dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

—Itsuwa ¿estas bien?, te vez muy nerviosa— Kamijou parecía preocupado así que decidió preguntar y saber si algo andaba mal —¿hay algo que necesite saber?—

—Bueno… etto…— decía Itsuwa más nerviosa que antes y con la cara completamente roja mientras jugaba con sus dedos —¿recuerdas lo que pasó exactamente cuando estuve aquí, viviendo contigo?— comenzó su explicación con una pregunta Itsuwa esperando que recordada todo y la amnesia finalmente haya pasado.

—Pues… aun no recuerdo todo, y mis recuerdos son algo confusos y abstractos— y con esas palabras pudo ver como en el rostro de Itsuwa aparecía un toque de decepción y parecía querer decir algo, sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera hablar —pero… aun así hay una noche en especifica que recuerdo— dijo Kamijou mientras se le veía sonrojado.

—¿Quieres decir que…?— por alguna razón Itsuwa estaba muy feliz y contenta mientras su rostro se iluminaba.

—Si, puedo recordar esa noche— dijo un Kamijou muy rojo desviando la mirada a una Itsuwa que estaba igual o más roja que el, aunque más feliz eso si.

Aunque ahora venia lo más difícil para Itsuwa, no sabia que pasaría con Kamijou cuando lo supiera, ni como se lo tomaría, pero conociéndolo sabía que no se enojaría con ella, o la culparía, o algo por el estilo.

—Pues, lo que pasó fue que… yo esa noche… yo bueno…— cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa y comenzaba a sentir miedo, pero reuniendo todo el valor que tenia para decir en simples palabras lo que tenia que decir —yo… ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!— dijo cerrando los ojos esperando la reacción de Kamijou, sin embargo al no escuchar nada abrió los ojos para ver como Kamijou estaba con la mirada perdida, parecía que estaba divagando en sus pensamientos, así que al ver que no decía nada iba a volver a hablar pero sorpresivamente Kamijou hablo antes que ella.

—Lo siento Itsuwa, creo que no escuché bien— decía un muy nervioso Kamijou con la misma expresión perdida —¿podrías repetirlo? Por favor—

—Lo que escuchaste Touma, recuerda lo que paso esa noche, además, cuando llegue a Inglaterra fue cuando no empecé a sentirme bien, y después de que quede inconsciente luego de la pelea me trajeron al hospital y cuando vieron que algo estaba mal y luego de unos análisis le dieron la noticia— esta vez hablaba más tranquila, aunque muy en su interior seguía con los mismos nervios y tal vez un poco más de miedo al ver que Kamijou se quedaba sin decir palabra alguna y seguía viendo a la nada.

—jeje… embarazada jeje…— por la forma en la que hablaba Kamijou Itsuwa se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, y eso inmediatamente la preocupó.

—¿Touma?— preguntó Itsuwa muy preocupada al ver que Kamijou no reaccionaba y seguía riendo de forma un tanto extraña, y eso terminó por entristecerla, parecía que a él no le agradaba mucho la idea, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeñas lágrimas, pero eso cambio cuando vio como se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro del chico y veía una pequeña lágrima resbalar por su mejilla, cuando vio u rostro completa parecía el de una persona que acababa de recibir una de las mejores noticias de toda su vida.

—Eso… no suena tan mal— Kamijou dijo con un tono bajo en el que se podía notar la felicidad y otras emociones que eran difíciles de descifrar.

Pero no todo dura para siempre y ese pequeño momento de felicidad tuvo que terminar, pues Kamijou de la nada perdió el conocimiento, aunque en este caso no era nada raro, había recibido una noticia que lo impacto demasiado, y estaba agotado taño mental como físicamente.

—¡Touma!— una preocupada Itsuwa fue a ver si estaba bien, y al parecer si lo estaba, y en el caso de que tuviera algo mal, al menos ya estaban en un hospital.

Pero había algo que Kamijou sabia muy bien desde el día de hoy su vida daría un gran giro, para bien o para mal.

* * *

 **Y ese fue el capítulo, ¿Qué tal estuvo?, ¿les gustó o no?**

 **Espero que si y que dejen una review con una opinión del capítulo y como creen que podría mejorar la historia y algún consejo sobre mi escritura o redacción (que espero no les haya causado un dolor de vista).**

 **Y en esta ocasión haré algo que no he hecho hasta ahora, más que nada con por falta de tiempo pero aprovechando los vacaciones de semana santa creo que puedo darme el lujo de responder los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **dark-feel: gracias por tu review amigo me alegra que te guste la historia y no te preocupes que continuaré con el fic, y sobre lo de el beta, ya lo llevaba pensando un tiempo pero creo que necesitaría buscar a alguien en especifico, pero tomare en cuenta tu consejo y lo pensaré.**

 **deathmask83: amigo… tienes la boca completamente llena de razón, Kamijou Touma sufrirá en grande, y no solo por parte de Itsuwa o las chicas.**

 **Y lo de Yuriko, si eso llegara a pasar, creo que Accelerator haría algo más que matarlo ya que eso seria algo muy piadoso de su parte, créeme.**

 **diegolz: si, tienes razón, dan el mismo miedo y la misma sensación de peligro cuando se enojan, creó que ésta Itsuwa y la mamá de Kamijou se llevarían muy bien di se conocieran.**

 **a: bueno amig … no digo que el Kamikoto sea una mierda, sólo no me gusta y ya, además no le veo mucho futuro a esa pareja, y por muchos o pocos momentos que tengan yo no siento esa chispa por parte de Kamijou, desde mi punto de vista claro está, pero respeto a la gente que le gusta la pareja pero nada más.**

 **nanai: simplemente te diré que me leíste la mente con una de esas dos, ya que la tenia planeada meter un poco después, pero ten por seguro que una de esas dos aparecerá.**

 **onilink500: bueno, lamento que lo de Yuriko no te convenciera, creo que tal vez no escribí bien esa parte o algo así pero espero que te convenza con lo que tengo planeado para después.**

 **Con respecto a lo de Touma borracho, quien sabe, todo puede pasar, espero que te diga gustando la historia.**

 **anonimo: que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, y lo del kamikoto pues, como dije anteriormente no me agrada mucho la pareja y por gustos personales decidí no meterla ya que no me sentiría a gusto escribiendo con ellos dos, y me alegra que te gustara lo de Yuriko y esperes el próximo capítulo, espero leer tus reviews pronto.**

 **question: tu idea no es mala amig , tal vez lo tome en cuenta en un futuro cercano.**

 **Y con lo de Itsuwa, ¿el capitulo respondió tu pregunta?, yo creo que si, me han tocado ver casos donde no les afectan mucho, pero también conozco casos donde no sabes si esta embarazada o poseída.**

 **kaiserofdarkness: pues si, decidí meterla en la historia casi desde que empecé a escribirla, y a partir de este capitulo las cosas se pondrán un poco más interesantes.**

 **P.D. me gustan tus historias, sobretodo la saga de una lucha por ser.**

 **Antes de despedirme quiero aclarar que en la parte donde Kenta habla con el demonio el sabe de los campos AIM por que vio sus recuerdos y por ende tuvo que ver sus conocimientos de los campos AIM y siendo un demonio antiguo y experto en magia pudo haber deducido fácilmente que pasaría si los esper usaban magia, aunque si fueron atentos y son muy listos lo habrán deducido solos.**

 **Si todo va bien espero tener otro capítulo listo para el próximo mes.**

 **Bueno creo que eso seria todo y nos leemos después.**


End file.
